


In your blood

by Morganlefay_6013



Category: Black Sails, Black Sails (TV) RPF, Salem (TV)
Genre: Black Sails meets Salem, Canon Divergence, Charles Vane Lives (Black Sails), Crossover, F/M, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Magic, Multi, Some Fix-it plots, Ther will be more ships in the future, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2021-04-04
Packaged: 2021-04-17 08:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: When pursuing the Urca Flint found himself with something apparently normal: a prisoner accused of witchcraft that was being taken to London for the gallows. He sets free the girl, and she ask for a place in the crew. Little he knows that she is but a real witch, begotten by himself and Mary Sibley, a rich prominent woman he knew back in his days in the British Navy. Sailing with pirates, what's a witch to do? Will she affect on the events to come? Will anyone discover the truth?
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw, Past Capitain Flint James McGraw/Mary Sibley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a long shot, but I can't help myself imagining what could have been if James Flint and Mary Sibley had a daughter, and this is the result. Now, I know both of the series are not so close in time, so I took some licenses. 
> 
> While the events of Salem took place Margaret was about 18 or so, John Alden would have been gone for 15 years instead of 7 and Mary and James had an affair while Mary was already married to George.   
Once Mary John and Margaret are banished form Salem they settle down in Boston. They live there some years in peace until John gets sick and dies. Mary has lost her powers because the devil cancell his contract with her, but she is accused from witchcraft and burnt in a square in Boston. Margaret has her powers but she is powerless to stop them or save her mother without revealing her true nature and when she is accused too she resigns to be hanged in London until the pirates arrive. The fic tooks place from 1st chapter of Black Sails and will go from there. Thanks for reading

The deck was crowded with people coming and going, checking all over for valuable cargo to sell to the Gutheries. For the moment the results were not promising, Gates came from underdecks and the only thing they found was a man that assured to be a very good cook. He walked towards other group just in case they’ve got better chances.

-Mr.Gates!- Joji called his attention before he could ask, so he approached his team.

-Did you have any luck?- he said with far more enthusiasm that he felt. The men stepped aside and revealed a young lady looking around with caution. She was wearing a fancy black gown and shackles on her wrists. Gates frowned. –Where did you find her?

-In the stowage cells. She was chained to the wall- Muldoon clarified. Curious. What kind of threat could embody this woman to have her chained to the wall, despite of the shackles?- What shall we do with her?- he wanted to know.

-Who are you?- Gates inquired, whatever piece of information that solved this situation was welcome.

-My name is Margaret Sibley- she straighten up- and this ship was meant to take me to London, were I have been sentenced to die on the gallows- said she with ease as one speaks of the weather.

-On what charges?- Gates thought he heard that last name somewhere, but he couldn’t place it. And she was properly dressed. Even richly. If she came from a good family, she certainly had to do something terrible to face a death sentence. And so much for it to happen in London. That suggested spectacle.

-I’ve been accused of abduct and murder children, of the sudden disappearance of a whole inhabitants of a farm and the poor harvests of Boston surroundings. But we could summarize it all on the accusation of witchcraft, sir, that would be more accurate- she said with a slight sarcasm. Hearing the word “witchcraft” the men around muttered and some walked a step away from her. Muldoon crossed himself soberly.

-Capitain!- Gates found himself on a dead end and, he decided, this matter needed Flint’s intervention. Flint approached and he exposed the situation to him.

-We can take her to Nassau, and then she can try to find her way there- the boatswain suggested-she is young and we shouldn’t left her here, and least of it in chains- he thought out loud.

-I guess you are right- Flint sighed. He gave the order to release her from the shackles, and several tries after (they were rusty) they managed to set her free. Once free, both men tried to go back to their business, but the girl intercepted them.

-I would like to join your crew, if there is any chance- she looked at Flint. Gates hid a smile. He had the feeling that she had guts, and he was not wrong.

-Is that so? And what role you think you can play onboard? Everyone needs to contribute- said Flint in a mocking tone.

-You have many men at your command. 50? May be more. I am sure that your surgeon, if you have one, would appreciate another pair of hands to help –she sounded confident-I have knowledge in the medical field and I assisted in a smallpox outbreak at my hometown. I don’t want to go to the gallows, I refuse to give them the satisfaction- there was determination shining on her dark eyes. 

-I am sure that Mr. Howell would be grateful- said Gates looking at Flint. He balanced his options and finally nodded.

-Alright then, welcome to the Walrus- he offered her a hand and she shook it grabbing his forearm firmly. _“Nice handshake”_ thought Flint to himself. Then he turned to Gates- Keep an eye on her, will you? We never had a woman on board and with Singleton campaigning against me…- Flint explained as watched the lady walk away. Gates nodded and made a signal to Billy. Flint leaved to question the other Capitain. 

-Billy, that over there is Miss Sibley. I want you to watch her, she will be part of the crew from now on helping Mr. Howell- Billy frowned.

-What…?-he started.

-It’s a long story but she was being taken to London to die in the gallows accused of witchcraft. Bullshit, in my opinion. Most of these things have political motifs and she clearly has money. She probably became widowed or orphan and somebody else wanted the heritage-he said in a confidential tone. Billy looked at her and nodded. He pitied the lady but he decided he wouldn’t ask unless she wanted to talk- Now, be a good lad and keep away the marauders until things calm down. They will get used to her on the ship, you’ll see. And for the love of God, put a shirt on-he warned as he walked away. –Now, tell me about the new recruits- Gates smiled to Singleton. 

Margaret was lost on her own thoughts when she noticed a man looking at her. She evaluated him in silence for a second. He seemed to doubt, but he finally presented himself.

-Billy Bones- he briefly explained- the boatswain asked me to keep you company until you grow familiar with the crew.

-Margaret Sibley- she offered him her hand and shook it firmly-it’s a synonym of escort I’ve never heard of- she smiled- I am sorry that you have to be stuck with me, Mr. Bones- said she with sympathy.

-No problem- he gave her a little smile. A big fuss started on the deck and Billy guided Margaret to a safer place apart, just in case things got out of control. Margaret seemed lost in her thoughts and the silence was comfortable. Billy allowed himself to examine her for a moment. She had her hair loose and a little tangled. The gown, as Gates said, implied that she had a good social position. Her hand was soft when she shook his and she had nice features. It was a fucking ticking bomb and Billy was not sure of what Flint had been thinking to allow this to happen, but all he could do for now was to seat and wait how this evolved.

Back to the Walrus, Billy made the introductions between Margaret and Mr. Howell and explained her a bit how her duty worked, alongside Mr.Howell. The morning passed without much of an incident, besides the death of Mr. Duffy, and they were close to Nassau already. He looked for Margaret and he found her in the deck. She had found Randall’s cat and had her in her arms as the animal purred. Billy smiled to the picture before him.

-I didn’t know that there were a cat on board- she said while scratching the cat’s ears.

-Yeas, well, it is very useful. It is very common to find rats in the stowage, I don’t recommend you to go often over there. She helps keep them in line. Actually, it’s Randall’s cat, though, the former cook. Her name is Betsy- Billy explained.

-Oh. It’s a lovely name. Besty –she said looking at the cat, that purred in approval- should I take her to Randall?- she wanted to know.

-She is used to wander around the ship, don’t worry. Besides, we are going to arrive to the harbor soon- he pointed the horizon line where it land appeared on sight.

-Any piece of advice once we get there?- Billy raised his eyebrows not expecting the question at all.- I have never been son far from home, and I guess Nassau has nothing to do with Boston- she explained while leaving the cat on the floor.

-Stay at the tavern, I will be there. It shouldn’t be a problem to accommodate you; I will spoke to Mr. Gates. In case you get lost, look for me or Mr. Gates, and if any of that works, the people in the tavern will shelter you and send for one of us, don’t worry. Just… try to be out of the crowded places and stay in more private ones, the brothel is nearby and we don’t want confusions of any short – he said without looking at her.

When they were close to go ashore Gates approached Margaret to check everything was going alright and that Billy was behaving.

-Miss Sibley, how has been your journey so far?- he asked with a friendly smile.

-Oh, it was good, the men are behaving, but I think that’s mostly Billy- she chuckled. –There are some that fear me, though. I can tell by their faces- she confessed.

-They’ll come around, you’ll see- he tried to give her hope.- Now, when we land Billy will have to go with the Capitan, so you will accompany me to run some errands, is that alright?- she nodded.

-Yes, that way I can learn more about how living on a ship works. Billy told me to go with him or you, for my safety. And no crowded places, just in case there is a confusion- she repeated Billy’s instructions.

-Confusions?- Gates frowned.

-He said the brothel is near the tavern- she whispered.

-If you excuse me- said Gates already walking towards Billy. He hit him on the nape, like a father admonishing a rebel son.

-Ouch! What was that even for?- Billy complained.

-You told her that she could be taken for a prostitute, that’s not how you speak to a lady, lad- he quarrel.

-Well, there was a possibility- another hit came to him- Ouch! Stop it!- he frowned.

-Then behave yourself- he warned.- Now, I need you to go with the Capitain…

* * *

Billy and Flint went to see Richard Gutherie and Margaret and Gates collected votes through the night, not having much trouble. Margaret was surprised to learn that she would get a vote too and that it would count just as much as everyone else. She decided that given the choices, she would vote for Flint. He gave her freedom and the opportunity of joining the crew. Besides, she had a bad feeling about Singleton and didn’t like how he greeted her into the ship or how he looked at her. When they learned that Vane had killed one of their men, she felt lost, not knowing to what purpose that would lead, but it was more and more clear to her that Nassau had its own intrigues, just as Salem did back in the day.

* * *

Once back on the ship the ambiance was pessimistic, Gates announced to her that Singleton had the votes and when Flint and Billy arrived with an injured man (she and Mr. Howell fled to attend his wounds) there was some kind of fight, because when they managed to finish binding up the man, there was a lot of blood on the deck and Singleton and Flint were injured. She didn’t know what was going on, but Gates reached her soon enough and update her with all the events. She looked with apprehension the scene before her eyes and wished that Flint won, for the gut told her that otherwise would be catastrophic. When Flint finally ended Singleton and passed the page to Billy the crew burst into jubilation for the Urca de Lima story, while Billy was more than concerned about what the hell would happen next.


	2. They fear me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but the inspiration came back! I hope you enjoy it, even if it's a little short.

Days have passed, and she noticed, men looked at her with distrust. The wounded ones won’t look her in the eye. She tried to talk to some of them, but they only would answer and don’t follow the conversation. At first, she thought this may be had something to do with Billy’s intimidating presence, but she have heard the whispers about her. The witch, they called her. It was true, she was one, but that was supposed to be a secret. Not that she meant any wrong to them, but she could notice their fear. Of course, her enemies were supposed to fear her, but this was not the case scenario. Humans were generally scared of her kind, even if she didn’t mean harm. Even when she was helping them. So she resolved to keep her powers low key.

_“For now. You can’t escape who you are_” A little voice in her head warned. She ignored it, putting her safety first. In such an hostile ambiance, she had to be specially cautious. And polite. That would probably ease them. Billy and Gates were kind enough to her, which made the days tolerable. She found herself lost in all these thoughts while stitching up an arm. She finished her work and told the man he was good to go, after telling him not to use that arm as much until the wound healed completely. She was stretching up when Mr. Howell approached.

-Remember Mr. Nigel?- she nodded guessing what all this may be about- His wound got infected. He has fever. I don’t know what else should I try, nothing seems to work- he admitted. At first, Mr. Howell didn’t trust her or her methods, but he learnt to trust her after some rough experiences- Would you come and see him? May be you can come up with something?

-Lead the way- she agreed and followed him.

Mr. Nigel had a wound on his abdomen a shoot, it seemed simple at first, but it got infected. And it won’t be easy to heal. When they arrived to his hammock he was sweaty and delusional because of the fever. Margaret examined the wound. It was swallowed and purulent. She knew what had to be done, that was, without using magic.

-I can make a remedy, but I will need some species- she told Mr.Howell.

-Species?- he frowned- maybe you should go to the kitchen then. I’ll tell Billy to guide you there- he went to search for the man, and she waited, resigned. She still needed him by her side. She thought the men would have get used to her by now, but the word “witchcraft” was far too powerful to be spoken, and sailors were always superstitious people. Billy arrived shortly after.

-Good day, Miss Sibley- he greeted.

-Good day to you too, Mr. Bones- she smiled.- Could you walk me to the kitchen, please? I need some species to heal Mr.Nigel- she explained. He frowned but nodded. The kitchen. That meant she would encounter Mr.Silver, he didn’t like the man. He better behave.

They got to the kitchen to see Randall and Silver cutting vegetables. Billy’s stomach turned on the sight, the first meals made him gave hope on a decent food on the journey. Fucking liar, he was not good cooking.

-Good morning, gentlemen-Margaret smiled- I came here to ask you for some species, not for me, but to make a remedy for Mr. Nigel, he has an infection and fever- she explained.

-Well, good morning in deed- Silver smiled like he won a ton of gold. Billy clenched his fists. –I don´t think I’ve had the pleasure, Miss- he bowed.

-Margaret Sibley- she offered him her hand. He kissed instead of shaking it.

-Jonh Silver- he presented.

–A shake would have been enough- she declared.

-Oh, but that is no way to greet a lady, is it?- he looked at her with a grin.

-There would be argue in such a statement, I’m sure of it- she put a sad smile and approached Randall, that looked at her like she had two heads. –You must be Mr. Randall, Mr. Bones told me about you. And I met Betsy, your cat. I’m Margaret Sibley, nice to meet you- she smiled at him and offered her hand. He shook it after brief consideration.

-We like her- he declared. She laughed at this.

-Thank you Mr.Randall, I haven’t heard much of that lately- she looked at him fondly.

-What species do you require, Miss Sibley? I will get them for you- Silver gallanted. Billy rolled his eyes. Christ.

-I will need some clove, cayenne and rosemary. And mint, if there is any.- she enumerated as Silver started looking.

-I’m afraid we don’t have any mint, but here you are- he offered her the requested herbs.

-That is fine, thank you Mr. Silver- she smiled.

-Oh, Miss Sibley?- he called. She turned to him. –I started feeling a bit odd this morning; do you think I might have fever?

-You don’t seem like it- she studied his face. Was this a joke?

-Would you be so kind to check? Since you are here- he looked at her through his eyelashes. She approached him with a sigh. She put the back of her hand on his forehead. No fever. Then she noticed how he looked at her from close. She knew that face. That face some men put before kiss somebody. She noticed a hand approaching her waist. But out of the sudden, Billy appeared, grabbing Mr. Silver by the shirt and putting him against the wall, violently.

-Get your fucking hands off her- he warned. Silver was hanging some feet away of the floor. – If you think about approaching her again, I will cut your throat on your sleep- Billy threatened before letting him go.

-Sorry- he excused with a smile- I couldn’t resist Miss Sibley’s charms- he winked at her. Billy threatened to get him again, but Margaret put a hand on his arm to stop him.

-You have no fever, Mr. Silver, but I’m sure you knew that. As for my _charms_, as you say I would advise you that trying to flirt with a lady, next time be sure is mutual before going to the physical level. I hope this events won’t be repeated in the future, otherwise I will have little power or will to stop Mr. Bones the next time- she smiled. Billy tried to hide his smile to her words. They went back to Mr. Nigel’s.

-I do apology for my language, Miss Sibley- he offered.

-No need for that, he deserved it- she smiled. – And I would appreciate if you call me Margaret, Miss Sibley is far too formal.

-Then, you will have to call me Billy- he replied.

-That will be fine- she nodded. – And thank you for watch my back.

-Happy to- he smiled.

-You don’t like Mr. Silver, do you?- she asked with a grin.

-Is it that obvious?- he laughed.

-Only to the expert eye, rest assure, your secret is safe with me- she mocked.

-Good to know- he nodded and sighed- I should go back, then, and let you go back to your duties.

-Right, be safe out there, Billy- she smiled and walked away.

Billy watched her go, thinking she was nice to have around. She had grown in him quickly, and sometimes he wondered why. On that moment, thinking about the incident with Silver, he understood why. She reminded him of someone, someone from a lifetime ago. He had a Maggie of his own. His sister, little Mags, all smiles and cheer. Something about this Margaret reminded him of the other one, and the rage he felt when Silver tried to advance on her would probably be very much the same if anyone would touch his very sister without her permission. He thought with sorrow in his heart what would have become of his sister, probably grown now, and forgot about him. He wished she was well, wherever she was, and then he went back to the deck.


	3. The page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I'm writting this so slowly just because I want to be carefoul with the detail and everything in the story. Thank you for your patience, enjoy.

Turns out the page was stolen after all. By Silver, from all people. Now, this information was known by not many people, but Margaret heard this by accident, which meant, she got involved unwillingly in the whole situation.

\- The crew must not learn about any of this- Gates told her with a serious look on his eyes when he found her in the same room as he and Billy discussing. She nodded. She was just going to ask Billy for help, and she got drawn to these schemes in exchange. She was done with intrigues. She wanted a simpler life, and she thought this would be it. She was wrong.

Now they were all in Eleanor Guterie’s office, seated around the desk, while Silver wrote down the Urca’s route. Everybody look tense, looking at him. Margaret, on her side, she was looking the waves through the window, lost in her own thoughts.

-Remind me, what is she doing here?- Eleanor looked at the girl with distrust, annoyance written all over her face.

-She heard us by accident, but she can be trusted- Gates explained. Billy tensed his shoulders, seated next to Margaret. Eleanor evaluated her again and sighed.

-I’ll have to take your word, then- she concluded, walking around the room, her keys jingling at every step.

-I can go, if my presence is so displeasing- Margaret offered, knowing Miss Gutherie did not seem to like her.

-Stay- Flint spoke from across the desk. Billy threw her a sympathy look and Margaret went back to staring at the sea, making clear she wished to be somewhere else.

Silver dropped the quill, making clear he finished writing. Flint took the page.

-This is not the full course- he glared at Silver, who managed to smile a bit.

-If I do write down everything, you got your page, and what is stopping to killing me anyway? I see how tense you are here, you don’t like me much. I will remain in your crew and giving you the details along the journey. I will claim no wages, just my part of the gold. And if I am mistaken, I will be there with you, you can do whatever you want of me. – he explained. A man with a plan, indeed. Margaret thought he was cunning, and that maybe she would have to keep an eye on him. Just in case. Not that she liked him specially, but he was resourceful, she’ll give him that.

-And once we get the Urca, what’s stopping me from killing you?- Flint asked, with a grin.

-That’s going to be weeks from now, isn’t it?- he shrugged- We might be friends by then- he declared, freshly. Gates laughed at this. Flint considered it. Billy stared at him, waiting for his verdict. Miss Gutherie was staring at the beach, pondering all the benefits and the risks.

-Good enough for you?- Flint finally asked, looking at Miss Gutherie. She turned.

-I’ll have to do- she sighed. – You will have everything you need.

Billy could not believe his eyes, and when he was about to protest, Gates took him outside. Margaret was left behind. Flint spoke to Miss Gutherie, but she was not listening. She was far again, her mind focused in the waves, their movement, their sound, the light, trying not to think about the past. Silver got her attention, on her side, making a gesture to her.

-So, I couldn’t help but notice that you are here by accident- he smiled a bit.- But anyway, I wanted to apologize for the other day- he looked at his hands- like, sincerely- he looked at her. She evaluated him for a while. He could be saying the truth, but maybe not, it was hard to say. She thought about her current situation, and thought that it would be wise to be on good terms with this man, if he was good or bad it was yet to be decided. She nodded at him.

-I accept you apology, Mr. Silver- she declared. He nodded.

-Friends, then?- He offered his hand.

-Friends- she shook it, a smile on her face.

Flint took Silver apart for speaking in private and Eleanor approached her. She prepared for being offended once again, but instead she noticed a soft gesture on her features.

-Miss Sibley, is it?- she asked. Margaret nodded carefully. – I hope you understand, it is not anything personal, just business. I have to watch for the safety of my enterprise here- she made a gesture to the room.

-I do understand business, Madam, my mother was a business woman too, once my father died- she put down slowly nodding.

-Anyone I could have heard of?- she asked, genuinely interested.

-Mary Sibley, Miss, from Salem- she studied her reaction. Her eyebrows raised and nodded.

-I have heard of her, I think she was a customer of my father, years ago. I did hear about what happened- she paused- I am sorry for your loss- she seemed sincere, putting her hand on Margaret’s shoulder for a brief moment. Margaret nodded, thanking her. Across the room, Flint looked at Miss Sibley for an instant, recognizing the name she just gave. Then he went back to his conversation, as if it had never happened.

They got out of the office to meet Mr. Gates and Billy outside. Flint looked at them.

-Everything alright?- he wanted to know. They both nodded, and Gates and Flint walked away shortly after, leaving Silver and Billy studying each other. Margaret rolled her eyes in silence, while following them to Randall, were Silver was encouraged to peel potatoes. Billy could barely hide the smile on his face for this.

* * *

At night, after the negotiations, they were close to the tavern, and they met some crew mates, that invited Billy to ale. Margaret couldn’t help but notice they addressed Billy and Billy only, and he looked at her with a heavy heart, but she smiled at him, telling him it was just fine, and walked in the tavern, thinking about trying some soup, since she’d heard someone mention how good it was there. While she was approaching the bar, she noticed Mr. Gates in a table and a slim man by his side speaking. For Mr. Gates face he was not welcome and she walked towards them.

-Perhaps you slip and fall and that knee of yours finally give up. Perhaps. Perhaps. Perhaps- the man said with a frivolous voice. Mr.Gates was wearing his glasses and did not seem amused to the comment.

-Hey! What is going on here? You don’t speak to my quartermaster like that, sir- Margaret put her hands on her hips and pointed at the man, he was being rude.

-Who you might be, now?- the man raised an eyebrow.

-Margaret Sibley, from the Walrus and I shall take none of whatever nonsense you have to offer about me or any of our crew. – she crossed her arms and raised her chin.

-Jack Rackham, from the Ranger. – he said as an introduction- So Sibley, huh? I think the name is familiar to my ears…- he stopped there, his dark eyes shining. She walked closer, with a warning look.

-I will be very careful if I were you, Mr. Rackham. You are being rude. And for what I see, as much as you make fun of Mr. Gates age, you will die long before reach it.- she felt confident on her words.

-Oh? Is that a threat? Or an omen?- he did not seem to take her seriously- Oh I know why I know your name now!- he laughed briefly- Are you going to hex me, Miss Sibley?- he looked at her, amused. She was going to get closer, but Mr. Gates stopped her, a hand on her arm.

_“He just asked for it. Go on. Make him age forty years in a night. Twist his luck so he doesn’t win a game ever again. Make his cock never rise again. There are so many possibilities.”_ her inner voice spoke, all rage.

_“No, it’s not safe”_ she thought.

_“Coward_” was the response. She ignored it. She has being ignoring it for a while now. She just escaped the gallows. For what she knew, they will not turn her to the authorities, but they could kill her themselves, which was not an upgrade. She was alone here. There were no other witches. And maybe that was for the best. They would probably despise her anyway.

-Rackham- Mr. Gates warned very seriously, still grabbing Miss Sibley’s arm.

-What the fuck is this? What did you do now Jack?- a low voice came from a side. Margaret turned to face a tall man, followed by a woman hidden behind a big hat, studying the situation in silence, her hands on her handles.

-Just talking with Mr. Gates here, when we were happily interrupted by Miss Sibley here, accusing me of being rude- he explained in a merry tone. The threatening man sighed.

-You were being disrespectful towards my quartermaster, so yes, I did intervene- she replied defensively. – Then I recall you being disrespectful to me too, and Mr. Gates had to stop me from doing something stupid.

-Again, what would you do?- he mocked. Margaret saw the woman piercing his form with her eyes.

-Jack- the man warned, looking at him. He seemed to step back. – I do apologize for him, our crews are in conversations to retrieve the Urca and I have no intention to encourage bad blood in between- he explained. – I don’t think we have meet Miss, Captain Charles Vane, from the Ranger- he tended his hand.

-Margaret Sibley from the Walrus- she shook it. His hand was gritty and huge on hers. – So you are the Captain Vane I’ve heard so much about- he raised an eyebrow to this comment, an amusement look crossed his blue eyes.

-In the flesh- he laughed.

-I guess you are younger than I thought. The engravings that the newspapers do make you look like Blackbeard, not flattering, if you ask me- she adopted a conversational tone. HE smiled at her like a shark would.

-What else does these newspapers say? I am curious- he wanted to know, walking a step closer. Mr. Gates grip did not loosen up.

-One cannot pay attention to what newspapers say, hardly ever is true- she conclude with elegance. He nodded with a playful smile.

-We are needed somewhere else- Mr.Gates started. - If you excuse us- he took Margaret with him.

-Nice to meet you Miss Sibley- Vane managed to say above the noise. She turned to nod and continued her way.

-What the fuck was that?- Jack looked at Charles with his eyebrows raised.

-Fuck you, Jack- he turned and disappeared to ask for some rum. Anne stared at Jack silently. He sighed.

-I did not mean it that way, she is not you- Anne just looked at him icily and turned to find Charles.

* * *

After the dinner, Margaret disappeared into her room at the inn, and came back after a while with a little jar. Mr. Gates looked at the jar on the table, then back at her.

-If you are really having problems with your knee, this will help. It’s not a miracle cure, but it will be better. Rub it on the affected zone until its absorbed on the mornings.- she explained with a soft expression. He nodded.

-Thank you lass, you did not have to bother- he smiled, putting the jar on his pocket.

-Oh, it’s no bothering at all, Mr. Gates. Consider it gratitude for all you have been doing for me since I got here- she squeezed his hand.

* * *

He did as she explained the morning after, putting a little content on his knee and rubbing. He did not feel pain in the whole time, making him forget about his knee on the first place.

-Good morning Mr. Gates, how is your knee? – she asked casually when he encountered her.

-I haven’t felt like this in years, lass, you are a blessing- he laughed, squeezing her shoulder. She just smiled and kept doing her errands.


	4. Flipping boats and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach is nice, but boat flips and memories came to haunt Margaret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I know it's been a while, but this story is complex to knitt and I want it to be good threaded.

Weeks passed by and they ended up in a beach, were everybody helped (mostly everybody, Silver was cooking and even though Margaret insisted she didn’t mind, they won’t let her near a rope) to flip the boat upside down for cleaning it. She was a little surprised for this, but Billy explained her that every once in a while they did this so the ship didn’t lost speed, so necessary to reach other boats or lose the Navy ships. Then she saw how Billy commanded the men as she seated on a shade of a palm tree with Mr.Gates.

-So…- he started. He wanted to put some distance between her and the shirtless men that walked the beach, she had noticed. It was nice of him. A little naive, since she was not a stranger to the pleasures of flesh, but he did not know about that. – What did you put on that little jar that miraculously relieve my knees?- he wanted to know.

-Do you need more? I can prepare another- she looked at him.

-No, I’m fine for now, I was just curious- he assured.

-Well, it has yarrow, celery, burdock root and other things that I can’t tell because it’s a secret recipe- she winked. Gates laughed at this.

-Alright, I’ll keep your secret then- he smiled.

-I appreciate it- she replied. There was a comfortable silence.- Are you sure there is anything else I can do to help?- she asked him. He passed her a water recipient.

-Drink up and don’t pass out from the heat. We would need you ready, people often gets hurt if it’s not done properly. Or even if so, they fight. And Silver is cooking, Lord help us all.- he added, making her laugh. 

The time for meal came and nobody laughed when they tried the undercooked pork that was served to them. Muldoon went to Silver to yell at him because one of his mates went to shit himself. The Captain stopped it before it begun, but then he spitted out, complaining about what on earth have the man done to that meat. Fortunately, not everyone got sick and they could continue the work on the afternoon.

This time, the Captain joined Gates and Margaret under the palm tree shade. She could tell that he was watching Billy and his interactions with the crew. Why, she couldn’t tell. They spoke briefly, Gates and flint, she intervened, briefly, but she felt a bit intimidated by the Captain, if she was honest. Shortly after, the Dufrense claimed his attention with some papers and he moved to the tent it was settled.

She had laid down to sleep on the sand when she heard a scream. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the boat flipped, possibly crushing on several people. She saw Mr. Howell running to the spot and Billy going to her.

-We lost one of our men. And Randall got stuck on there.- he explained. She nodded and collected her dress skirts to run to the boat.

In the end, Randall was reasonably good, but his leg got stuck and they had to amputate it. The poor man screamed while at it, Margaret was divided between comforting him and sweing the wound when Howell finished chopping. He did not lose much blood, which was good, and he was handed some rum to pass the hard time. Later, she learnt, he was trying to save Betsy, which made her feel bad for the man. The cat was safe and sound, of course, but he took too much risk and he paid a prize for it.

-You acted quickly today. We are lucky to have you and Mr. Howell with us.- Flint’s voice took her out of her thoughts.

-Thank you, Captain- she nodded.

-You stich fast, I can tell. Howell takes his time- he noted.

-Well, I used to sew a lot, back home. My mother taught me.- she smiled a little.

-Oh, right, I supposed is something mother’s do- he smiled, a little awkward. –I bet she misses you- he tried, giving her a look.

-She died, sir- she said.- I was to suffer the same fate when you found me- she told him.

-Oh, I’m sorry to hear. Not my intention…- he started.

-I know- she smiled a little.- Thank you. I do miss her, though.

-Mrs. Sibley, I assume?- he wondered. She nodded.

-I’ve… heard of her- he declared.

-Miss Gutherie said she used to be a customer of her father- she explained. He nodded and looked at her from a side.

-Good work today, and um… Sorry again for…- he gesticulated. – bringing bad memories.

-Thank you. And it’s quite alright, you didn’t know- she assured. He left after that.

She gave it a lot of thought, how the Captain went from an aloof, serious man to be a little awkward with her. She thought that maybe he wasn’t used to be in a light conversation, and that was all but a memory kept coming to her head.

_Both dressed in black, they returned to their home, were they were left alone to mourn. Not that any of them were on the mood, but it was how it supposed to be. Margaret felt bad for not crying for his departed father, but the truth was, she didn’t like the man, not a single bit. And it had been mutual. She managed to cry in the church, of course, but she had to put effort on it, and now her eyes were dry. So were her mother’s. It was all but a big show. Once alone, they seated in the table with some tea. _

_-It is bad that I don’t feel pity for his death?-she took some courage to ask, looking at her mother. _

_-No, George Sibley did a favor to the entire world by passing- she spoke, confident. _

_-But he was my father, Am I not supposed to love him, even a tiny bit?-she wondered out loud. _

_-Well, he did nothing to earn that love, more quite the opposite. It’s alright love. – she gave her a calming look with her dark eyes. She looked at her for some moments and reached her hand- But it will ease your heart to know, George Sibley is not your father- she whispered. She found that those words did actually lifted a burden form her shoulders. _

_-Who is it, then? My father- she wanted to know. Her mother looked around and leaned to her. _

_-James McGraw- she whispered. –He does not know, and I have no idea about what became of him. But there, that should be enough to heal a bit, my girl- she squeezed her hand tenderly. Margaret nodded and smile at her, thankful._

And while the Captain, as far as she knew, was named James, it was not proof enough. He did seem nervous to speak to her but he said “I’ve heard of her” not that he actually met her mother. Or was he lying? She tied to collect some evidence by looking herself in searching for some physical similarities, but there were any. She looked too much like her mother, she found, and that made her heart ache a bit.


	5. Fear not, my child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaret falls asleep and has a visit in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter is short, I know, but a needed one. Enjoy!

Her head felt heavy and she finally got to sleep. As she closed her eyes, she could see the world blurring around, the light candles low, and when she finally closed them, the image persisted behind her closed eyes. This was a dream, she was sure of that. The room was still the same: the hammocks, the lanterns, the sway of the ship… But she couldn’t hear the noises of the outside; not the sea, not the other men. Her ears beeped and then there was silence. She woke up and she felt dizzy, like she floated, and then she heard the rustle of a dress that seemed familiar and she turned. When she did, she couldn’t believe her eyes.

-Mother?- she noticed her eyes were already wet. She ran to her fearing that she would vanish, but when she hugged her, she hugged her back, caressing her hair.

-My child- her voice was soft as always- my sweet girl, a woman already- she placed her hands on Margaret’s face, looking at her with a proud smile, and then she hugged her another time.

-But mother… you are…- her initial enthusiasm decreased, she knew what happened to her, and although she was glad to see her again, she didn’t quite understand what she was doing there, or worse, if that was a product of her own imagination. Or a third option, the one that she feared the most: that it wasn’t.

-Dead?- she offered. Margaret nodded, drying her eyes. – Yes, I am. But I thought you needed some guidance, so here am I. I can’t come as I please, but my love, you seem so lost…- she got closer to her, grabbing her hand. – I can see you have questions, but we have little time. You know how this works… or you should at least. You haven’t cast a spell in weeks.

-Mother… I am afraid. I escaped the noose, but I was close. They saved me, these people. I can’t harm them. I must hide what I am. At the beginning they feared me, I don’t want them to hurt me if they find what I am…- Mary stared at her daughter peacefully, and patted her hand softly.

-But a witch is what you are. You can’t change that. It is your birthright. I had not such luck. You don’t have to harm them, you know. Magic it’s what you made of it. It will help you to destroy your enemies and protect the ones you love- she smiled at her.

-But they can banish me, cast me aside. This people are fierce. They can’t find my true nature… They will hang me themselves. Or my origin… My father… My real father… You told me his name was McGraw… I thought I would never meet him, and now I wonder… if I had. I know no McGraw, but this man, his name is Flint- she complained softly. Mary shook her head.

-Your father name is McGraw, and he changed it to his purposes, but he is here, he can help you, and he will. If he learns about you, there is nothing he wouldn’t do to protect you, for he has lost so many things already. – she explained, calmed.

-So is it him, then?- Margaret looked at her with attention, waiting for a confirmation. She nodded at her with a soft smile.

\- As for these people, fear not, my child, they are fierce but so are you. You are blood of my blood, the last of the Essex, and if they fear you, let them. They should- she placed a strand of hair behind her ear with love.

-But… I don’t want to make Nassau Salem, mother- she looked at her- I don’t want to repeat… all of that.

-I understand, and you don’t have to. My mistakes are mine alone- Mary smiled- But know that if you need to repeat that, if you need to defend yourself, you need to find your courage. You can make good where I did harm. But you don’t have to bow your head, Margaret- she raised her chin and made Margaret rose hers- we don’t serve. A witch bows to no one. So put your fears aside and be the witch I raised you to be. You are my heir, wear that drapes with honor. And let no man tell you what to do. Ever. – she kissed her forehead. – And now, my dear, I’m afraid I have to go. Remember what I said, yes? – she hugged her one more time and walked away while Margaret tried not to cry.

She woke up with tears in her eyes, the scent of sage and lavender still filled the air, and her heart ached for it. She knew it was true, her mother was here, she could still feel her hands on her face and her kiss on her forehead. But she had to remain calmed. She breathed. On the morning she would talk to Flint, and she would tell him, everything. All of it. 


	6. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaret needs to tell Flint somethings. Things so well and then, not so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are doing well, here is another chapter, enjoy and take care! <3

When she reached Flint he was busy, speaking to Mr. De Groot. She waited until they finished and he appeared to notice her.

-Capitain, a word?- she asked solemnly.

-I can’t now, there is many things to do. Is not Mr. Howell looking for you?- he walked forward, dismissing her. A little rage bite her insides.

-Mr. Howell can manage for a while without me, besides; this won’t take long- she continued.

-Well?- she turned to look at her.

-Can we go somewhere private, please?- she was starting to get angry.

-You can tell me here- he assured.

-You said you heard about my mother, and I can’t help but wonder… If you knew her- she dropped, studying his reaction – And if so… how well you knew her? – she stared at him.

-Let’s go somewhere else- he grabbed her arm softly, guiding her to his quarters.

Once they seated facing each other, Margaret thought there was no use to be polite or discreet about it.

-Are you James McGraw?- she finally pulled out. Flint froze. He hadn’t heard that name, his real name, in years.

-How…?- he narrowed his eyes.

-When Mr. Sibley, the man I grew up with, deceased, my mother told me that he was not my real father. To be honest, it was a relief; George Sibley was a poor parent on his best day. He was cruel, rude and strict, and one day, after a dinner while he was drunk he snapped out at me and my mother on why I couldn’t have been born a male instead of a girl. So when I knew he had nothing to do with me I felt content. When I asked for more information, my mother revealed that my father’s name was James McGraw and that he was a lieutenant in the Royal Navy but she didn’t knew what had become of him, that she expected that he was still alive. She didn’t say much more, and I had enough with that. Until the other day when I mentioned my mother and you said you heard of her. I’ve noticed that you stare at me sometimes, ever since. So I figure it out- she explained. – Do you have something to say about it?- she defy him.

They looked at each other in silence for a few moments, evaluating the situation.

-I was suspicious, but you have so much of your mother and so little of me… I have considered it but I did not want to trouble you until I was sure of it. And there was no subtle polite way of asking you how old you were without a proper explanation- he offered without looking away.

-I’m twenty four years old- she answered. – I don’t know if that could help- said shrugging.

-It does- he smiled a little after thinking in silence and nodding.

-So… You are my father. You still alive.- she examined him with a look.- It could have been worse, I suppose- Flint raised an eyebrow.

-Should I feel offended?- he mocked.

-Not at all. You are the best father I’ve had so far. Mother remarried again to this man, John Alden. I felt happy for her, they loved each other and he treated us well, but we didn’t get along very much. We had our differences- she explained.

-You are aware that I am a most infamous pirate and there is a price on my head, right?- he frowned, a little surprised by the revelation of this other new man, although he was happy that Mary found love again and had some happiness in her life.

-Yes, I am- she nodded with a smile.

-Right, just checking- he made a little laugh. He had a daughter. What an unusual discovery. Miranda and him gave up having children, partly because of Flint way of life, partly because the felt that that would be like offsetting Thomas loss and it wouldn’t be fair to either. But they liked children much. Flint sometimes wondered how it would have been like, and there she was, sitting in front of him. He wanted to laugh and cheer but also wanted to warn her of the dangers that implied being his daughter. He felt so many emotions inside and he hopped that the smile on his face didn’t look maniac.

-So…- she broke the silence tapping on the table. – Should I call you “father”? Should we mention it? Shall we pretend this conversation never took place?- she looked at him deciding what she would feel comfortable with.

-I… think we could be subtle with this information for a bit, until things clam down. But that doesn’t mean I am in any way ashamed or afraid of it.- he offered. –How do you feel about it?

-It’s all right- she nodded. He nodded back slowly.

-Margaret McGraw… it does sound good, right?- he thought out loud. She laughed.

-Actually, it’s Mary Margaret McGraw –she pointed out.- I prefer Margaret so people doesn’t get confused, but I’ve conserved my last name for my mother, not George. Everyone knew her as Mary Sibley. Even you… - her voice went down with the last words. He reached her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. She looked at him and smiled a little.

-Is all right if I give you a hug?- he asked awkwardly. Margaret wanted to laugh. A mighty pirate looking so vulnerable and out of place. She nodded. They approached each other and hugged for a while, his grip was steady and he patted her shoulder. When they separated, she looked at him more fondly, moved by his emotional response.

-Do I get to call you father, then?- she asked.

-For now, Capitain has to do. But I guess you can, in private. Know that no special treatment would be displayed – he said sounding more like himself.

-Not even in private?- she raised an eyebrow knowing that this last sentence was more a wish than a real statement, given his response.

-We have things to do, Margaret. Mr. Howell would need you- he said softly.

-Alright. But I haven’t told you everything you need to know yet-she replied.

-We will have time. Now go.

-Very well. Have a good day, father- she closed the door behind her and Flint couldn’t help the smile on his lips as he hear her voice calling him father.

* * *

She spent the day thinking about how odd was, now that she told him, to acknowledge him as her father. She knew before they talked, and then he admitted the whole thing, but still, it felt strange. She tried to see herself in his words, his gestures and she found not much. Maybe it was because she grew by her mother’s side. She wondered if things would have been different if she was raised by his side too.

Flint had quite a strong character, and so had her mother. It would have been difficult, most likely. She found herself thinking she seemed to lack the depth and dark both her parents have portrayed during time. While she suspected it was a side effect of their journeys, her intuition told her she was able to display darkness, she just haven’t been enough dared yet. A part of her feared this. Maybe she was about to unleash evil things. She have seen many already, the world had seen enough of it. She felt like Pandora’s box, too terrified to open herself.

_“You can’t deny what you are, child. You are a child of the moon. There is both light and darkness in there”_ For some reason, that voice in her head always sounded like her mother. Not quite exactly, but closely enough.

_“I do not want the darkness” _she thought. She would expel it herself.

_“You are both. Intentions are in the heart of the witch.”_ The voice replied.

_“I can be free. That is more important than power”_ she reasoned.

_“You will come back. You can’t run forever. And your power will be right here, waiting. For you to use as you please”_ it sounded like a veiled threat.

_“What if he founds me? What if others do? I am an outlaw for my own kind too” _it was not a lie.

_“You are a witch. You can’t be afraid of everything and everyone. It goes against your own nature._” The voice sounded pissed.

_“That didn’t end well for my mother” _one of her biggest fears was to end up like her. She felt guilty about her destiny.

_“But you are not your mother”_ she shook her head. No, she was not.

-Miss Sibley- Flint’s voice got her out of her inner monologue.

-Captain- she whispered. –I didn’t hear you – she excused with a smile.

-Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you- he replied.

_“I’m more scared of myself these days, really”_ she thought.

-It’s quite alright.

-You said there were further things to discuss- he looked at her. Right. She had to tell him. She was scared of doing so. But he had the right to know. Her mother told John about her powers. He was her father; he had the right to know about them. He seemed a reasonable man so far. Maybe he didn’t believe her. Maybe she had to actually use her powers. It hasn’t happened in a long time. She used them in Salem. A lot. And look what happened then.

_“You can’t take all responsibility for what happened back then”_ the voice said.

_“But I did contribute”_ she argued.

She nodded and walked with him to his cabin. Once there they seated.

-Well?- he made a gesture to her. –Anything else you need to tell me? Did you marry? Do I have grandchildren?- he tried to guess.

-No, any of those- she shook her head.

-What it is then?- he put a formal face.

-It’s something about me… something you should know- she seemed nervous. –But I am concerned you may not like what I’m about to tell you- she looked at her leap. He stood up and walked to her. He knelt on the floor and looked up, to meet her eyes.

-Hey, It’s alright. You can tell me anything. I know we don’t know each other that much, but I hope that could change in the future. You can trust me.- he assured. She smiled to his words. Her heart ran fast on her chest.

-Alright… I did inherit much from my mother, as you said. Including some…well… skills.- she moved her hands. –What I’m trying to say, even if it sounds silly, it’s… -she took some air- I’m a witch. She was one, and I am one too- she looked at him for his reaction. He seemed calm. He nodded. –Please say something- she said after a long silence.

-It makes sense- he said in a neutral tone.

-Does it?- she looked at him, confused.

-Yes. She was busy but she had always meetings and all kind of messages coming to her, and Salem is not London, I figured she had something going on, but I thought that it may be something about spying or intel- he reasoned.

-You believe me?- she was still surprised.

-I do- he nodded- but I do have questions, if that is alright for you- he looked at her. She nodded, processing.

-Ask all you need- she conceded.

\- Mary… Has always been a witch?- he looked at her.

-No. She was born human. She told me why she became one. She was going to be wed, but there was a war, and the boy she was to marry was sent away. When he left she discovered she was pregnant. Then she made a pact with the devil. He would take the child out of her wound and he would give her powers in exchange, to do his bidding. And she became a witch- she explained. He nodded slowly.

-You did a pact with the devil too?- he wondered.

-No. I didn’t have to. I was born from a witch. Those powers are mine by birthright. He has no claims on me, even if he had tried.- he frowned upon that last sentence, but if he had further questions, he did not put them to words.

-Your mother’s death… she could have saved herself- that was not a direct question, but she knew it was pending there.

-She had her powers no longer. The devil cancelled the contract.- she explained.

-Is that a common thing?- he frowned.

-No, it has never happened before. She was the first one to be ripped from her powers- she recognized. –He feared her- that made Flint smile a little.

-It sounds like something your mother would do. Piss off the devil- he laughed a bit. She did too.

-Are your powers gone too, then?- he continued asking.

-No, but I do not use them much- she explained.

-Would you show me?- he asked slowly carefully looking at her eyes. She gave it a thought. After a few seconds, she nodded. She found around the room something she could do. Something small. Not too impressive, she did not want to scare him. She found a compass on the desk. It was broken.

-Can I take this?- she asked. He nodded. She took the compass on her hands. She closed her eyes and focused. She bent the metal and she bonded it to the strings she saw on her mind, she heard the needle moving again and opened her eyes. She gave the compass to her father.

-It’s fixed- he smiled. –Thank you.

-You are welcome- she smiled.

-I thought you will do something more impressive- he teased.

-I don’t want to scare you- she frowned.

-I am not easy to scare- he smiled. She considered it for a minute. It was a dare, but it was a bad idea. Her inner mother voice was begging her to scare him, so, for this once, she listened and obeyed.

-You asked for it- she warned, pointing at him with a finger. –I am going to need water, a candle and for you to remain calm.

-What are you going to do?- he raised an eyebrow.

-You’ll see- she smiled.

It did not take long to reunite the required ingredients. She seated on the floor, poured the water in a bowl under the careful look of the pirate. She lighted the candle with a snap of her fingers. He seemed impressed. She smiled to herself. She put her hands on the water and focused. She started chanting, calling the winds, the water and the thunder. She felt the water bubbling under her hands, she almost smelled the humidity on the air, and then… a lighting in the sky, and then, thunder. A storm, rain, clouds and lighting, covered the sky before them. She opened her eyes to find Flint staring astonished through the window as the rain poured down the deck. He looked at her and the back to the storm. He laughed, and he smiled at her. All that raw power.

-You did that?- she nodded- Incredible. That’s just… powerful. – he smiled.

-Watch this- she smiled. She took the candle and blew out the light gently, closing her eyes, noticing how the clouds and the rain dissolved as the fire did. The storm evaporated, as if it never existed on the first place.

-It’s gone- he looked outside. She nodded.

-You are most formidable- he turned to her. –With this advantage on our side we will be invincible- he encouraged. She frowned.

-No- she refused.- I can’t use my powers so publicly- she explained. -I’ll be discovered. It’s too dangerous.

-I won’t let nobody take you- he calmed her down.

-It’s not just that. There are rules. Witches have rules. We can’t be public-she didn’t like the turn in the conversation.

-Then don’t, but you can help us in secret. So we retrieve the Urca- she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

-I am not a mean to your purpose; I just thought you had the right to know the whole truth, since we are related. My powers are my own. I hope that you can understand that. As my father and my Captain. And if you can’t, I’m afraid I will not help you further, because I don’t like how this conversation is going- she felt disappointed. She waited for his response, but it never came, so she left, banging the door behind her.


	7. Parenting lectures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint doesn't quite understand why things went wrong wiht his new discovered daughter, but fear not, he will with a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I was looking forward to write these two characters in a scene together, I think they would have an amazing chemistry. I hope you like it, let me know what you think!

He didn’t have dinner. He couldn’t help but think about the scene with Margaret earlier. He did not understand why she overreacted that way. But he would give her space, he could try to talk to her in the morning. He seated in his chair with a glass of rum, not noticing when his eyes closed.

He found himself seated in the opposite side of the table, somebody else was in his chair. A beauty of black hair and ebony eyes looked at him with displeased gesture.

-I would never imagine you would exceed my lower expectations, James, but I have to say you overcome yourself. Bravo- her voice was gelid, matching her eyes as she clapped at him.

-Mary?- he was confused. –Is that you? You are supposed to be dead. Margaret told me…- he shouted up. – You look good, years did not passed through you- he smiled a little.

-Nice try, but you are not sweet talking yourself out of this- she crossed her arms. – Yes, Margaret told you many things, and how do you react? Like she is a mean to your greed. She is not the only one disappointed with you- she shook her head with a sigh.

-My greed? It’s the prize of a lifetime! And she would take advantage of it too- he defended.

-She is your daughter! I trust you her care and you exchange her feelings for a little gold- she wrinkled her nose- you should be ashamed of yourself. Gold is gold. I would never, in a thousand years thought you would be so basic, so mundane- she spited out.

-I found out I had a daughter just a day ago. And remind me, why are you not here taking care of her? Right, you died. So forgive me, if I am discovering my way to get to her. She is not an open book precisely- he fought back, his bad temper bubbling. She stood up and walked towards him, furious. The slap resonated in the room, his cheek itched, the mark of her hand branded on his skin.

-How dare you?- she hissed. – How dare you to hold my own death against me? She is not an open book? She is terrified! And you did not help at all, reacting the way you did. She feels alone. Ever since I am gone, she is scared of herself. Of what she is. That was not the way I raised her. And instead of providing her with confidence, you banalize her skills. You failed at making her feel safe. Did you know that when they burnt me alive, they forced her to watch? You know how utterly damaged made her feel that? She needs love. And guidance. And you crave for your prize, nothing else! She needs her father. She needs to feel safe again. – she turned her back on him, shaking her head.

-If you hadn’t notice, I don’t know how to be a father. And this is not the best environment to parent anybody- he passed a hand through his face, still feeling heat on his cheek.

-Excuses- she faced him- Do you know how the environment was in Salem? All these puritans on the loose, and George – she rolled her eyes- she was in a further worst environment there, but it did not matter, because she had me. I had her back, I took care of her, and I taught her how to proceed. All you have to do is look after her. She is not a child anymore. Show some support, make her feel accepted. –She seated in the table. – Who knows, maybe you can even teach her something. – she raised an eyebrow.

-Oh, so now you are being condescending?- he said with sarcasm.

-Can you blame me for it?- she gave him a sharp look.- Look, she learns fast. She can learn from you too, even to not be like you- she snapped.

-So that’s it? You come here to drop some dirt on me and you leave?- he snapped back.

-No, you hurt my child. She is my baby. You should be thankful I have not my powers anymore, I would drag you to the deepest sea, I would set your ship on fire, I would come for anyone who hurt her like the plague- she bit back, with ferocity. – Because I love her. And that’s what we do for the ones we love. That is what you need to learn. And you need to learn it fast.

-I have, believe me. You are not the only one here with aim for revenge.- he sighed.

-No, I’m not talking about revenge here. I’m talking about loving your daughter. She is your life now. She should at least.- she sighed too- I know we were not much time together, I know we were not supposed to last, but I did appreciate you. Do not make me regret it. And most important, don’t make her regret it. – she leaned to him, her hair cascading down. – Promise you will keep her safe, James- she demanded. He stared at her. After all he had been through and all that happened in there, he would not deny he still felt something for her, even if it was something nearly forgotten.

-I promise, Mary- he looked at her, a tired smile on his face. She nodded slowly.

-Then I should go- she got off the table. She turned to the door, but he grabbed her hand in an impulse. She turned to him, surprised.

-I never got to say goodbye- his voice was solemn and his eyes fell on her lips. She smiled a little.

-I will be watching you- she whispered, brushing her lips against his.

He woke up on his chair, the sunlight already entering through the windows. His back ached like hell. He smiled with the remembrance of Mary. She always played on her own terms. He liked that of her since the very beginning. He looked his reflection on the mirror. His cheek was still red. Like a warning. It was going to be a long day.

He went back to his duties, ignoring the intrigued gazes of the crew. He was speaking with Mr. De Groot when he saw her cross the deck. She looked at him and noticed the mark on his face. She smiled and continued walking, knowing whose hand was to be blamed for that. He couldn’t help to see how similar she was to her mother when she smiled. That would mean Mary did not die completely, she lived on her. He tried not to smile but he failed. Maybe he would love her easier than he expected, after all.


	8. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint tries to make some peace with Margaret. Seems she is willing to listen, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! It's been a while, my muse comes and goes, so here is another chapter. This will go faster soon, I promise.

-Miss Sibley, a word?- the Captain approached her on the deck. She looked at him briefly and nodded. The red mark of a hand was still visible on his cheek. She followed him to his quarters and seated, expectant. He looked at her for a while in silence.

-Well?

-I owe you an apology for yesterday. It wasn’t right to react like that and I see why you acted the way you did. – he paused, considering something- listen, I have not experience at parenting, and I know that is no excuse, but I want to be fair with you. I am sorry that I hurt your feelings, and that you might feel unsafe. I know that you haven’t had the best experience with your other father figures… and I just wanted you to know that I want to change that.- he told her, looking into her eyes.

She stared at him. He looked honest. And he was apologizing, which was a good thing. George would never. Alden, rarely. It was a change. But she still felt resentment towards him for his action.

-It’s a nice gesture. It honors you- she nodded.- But words, even when nice… Are just words- she added. He snorted to this.

-It’s like talking to Mary herself- he smiled a bit.

-I am a Mary of my own right, even if I do not use the name much- she smirked.

-I see. My words are not enough so I guess my actions have to speak for themselves.

-That will do.

-I will earn your forgiveness, I promise- he gave her an intense look.

-Only time will tell. But I am willing to give you the opportunity- she nodded.

-Nothing is ever easy, is it?- he sighed.

-I guess is not- she agreed.

There was an easy silence between them.

-Would you believe me if I tell you I am truly sorry?- he wanted to know.

-Oh, I know you are- she assured. He laughed at this.

-You are not going to be easy on me, are you?

-Can you blame me?- she looked at him.

-Not really. I can only imagine what you’ve been through- he gave her a sympathy look. –But you could tell me. When you are ready- he offered. She nodded, grateful for that.

-Am I really that much like her? When you look at me?- she asked, out of the sudden.

-Don’t you know it already? You are your mother’s daughter, you said it yourself- he smiled.

-It’s more one of those things people say to you so often you end up believing – she sighed. He stood up and went to her, offering his hand to her to rise up. She took it, intrigued. He led her to the mirror on the wall, placing himself behind of her.

-What do you see here?- he wondered. She frowned upon this, puzzled, but examined the reflextion.

-I see her. Sometimes. But at the same time… I do not. I am afraid I will be like her, and I am afraid I will not be her at all- she told him.

-How so?

-Well, you did know her.

-Not for long.

-But deeply enough, I presume.

-Why are you afraid to be like her?- he wanted to know.

-All the things she did… Maybe you don’t know… but I was there. She was capable of truly dark things.

-So do I, I do warn you- he seemed tired, doing such declaration.

-But at the same time… she had a beautiful, loving heart.- she swallowed.- She was capable of all that but still… so much darkness and so much light… such fire within- she explained.

-Then, why do you fear not to be her at all?

-For the very same reason. And that scares me to the core- she looked at him through the mirror.- I fear not to be as smart, as witty, as resourceful. Not as elegant… And even if it may sound silly… not as beautiful- she lowered her look. His heart felt heavy with those words.

-You know what I see?- he turned her to look at him, raising her chin with his hand, carefully. She looked at him with her dark eyes, expectant- I see a promising young woman. Someone strong. Someone brave. You have endured a lot on your way here. And you are clever. And witty. Not everyone can do what you do, survive what you did. You should remember that.- he turned again to the mirror.- AndIt’s alright if you see your mother there, sometimes, she is where you come from. I will dare to say that is okay if you see me too, even if is not often. But your future lies ahead. And you are not us. You are your own person. Forget about us and be it- he squeezed her shoulders and he was rewarded with a smile.

-Thank you for that- she nodded. She turned to him and looked at him for a while. –Although there is this part of me that still wonders if you say all this because she frightened you and you are scared that she will visit again- she added with a little smirk.

-I will be lying if I said that to be entirely false. But let’s just change frightened for reasonably cautious and respectful- he laughed a bit and she joined him. –Alright then- he said after a while. I don’t want to keep you from your much needed duty- he said, dismissing her.

-Right- she gave him a sided smile.- I will return to work then. It was nice to talk to you… father- she added, before leaving the room. He sighed and looked at the ceiling.

-I guess that went good- he told himself, with a silly smile.


	9. Blood baptism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some iniciations are better than others
> 
> TW: Blood, violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! A new chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it <3

_“I know what you think of killing, but the day shall come in which you have no choice. Maybe not today, but soon, you will be baptized with blood. And from that moment on, you will rightfully be one of us. From that moment on, my child, the world shall be yours to do your bidding”_

Her mother’s words still floated in her mind, while she looked at the men prepare themselves for the battle. All the men will be required to fight, Flint said.

-I will need a weapon, too- she said, her mind still looking at her mother image all those years ago in her boudoir.

-Beg your pardon?- Billy and Doufrense frowned at her.

-You said all the men will be needed. Well, I may be no man, but I have hands to fight- she walked towards them, facing them. Defiance written all over her face.

-No, I will not allow that- Billy crossed his arms, making it final.

-Does the Capitan agree with you, Billy?- she softly replied, leaning her head. He probably won’t, she thought, but Billy did not know this. He tensed up, his jaw clenched. 

-I will not have this on my conscience, Gates told me to protect you- he hissed, lowering his voice, looking at her right into the eyes.

-And if all the men are sent to fight to the ship and get killed anyway, who will be left to protect me, as you say?- she raised an eyebrow. – I will need a weapon one way or another, and we both know I can manage to get one, I will prefer you give me one willingly- she watched Doufrense sneak out the room. Billy sighed in defeat.

-Let’s see what we have left- he made a gesture to her to follow him. There was not much left, but she picked an axe and a small pistol.

-This will do- she smiled.

-You stay in the rearguard- Billy groaned.

-I’ll do my best. Take care, Billy- she smiled at him.

-You too, Margaret- his face softened. He seemed like he would add something more, but instead, he squeezed her shoulder and left.

The attack was quick and confusing. Everyone moved fast and blurry, she saw gunshots and heard the blades clashing, men falling to the ground with their last breath. She saw Doufrense holding some courage and biting a man on the neck, his blood pouring all over his mouth to the deck. She smiled.

She barely reached the deck, as Billy told her to stay behind, but she guarded the back of her crewmates, shooting a man on sight that approached sneaking up on Logan from behind. The man nodded to her in recognition and kept advancing. There was when she noticed, a man grabbing a rope, falling towards her with a knife on his hand. The time seemed to run slower. She raised her axe with both hands. She could see where the man pretended to strike and dodged him. When he was about to land on the deck she made the rope got entangled on his ankles, dragging him back to her. That’s when she strikes him, on the neck, with all her strengths. One hit, then another, just to be safe. A sloppy sound, then just the sound of flesh pulled apart.

The blood fell on her, warm and thick, like summer rain, soaking her from head to toe. And it felt good. It fell right. She hear the chants of victory of her crew, they won. She noticed some of them staring at her, the dead body still hanging, swinging around spreading some drops of whatever blood was left as she noticed the blood pouring down her face and clothes. She tried to clean it a bit with her hands, but it only got worse, spreading it. She decided to let it be. 

She located Billy, congratulating other men. Then he turned to what they were staring and he looked at her. There was both horror and surprise on his eyes. She made a little bow and rested the axe on her shoulder, chin up.

She felted fear and respect on some of the crew gazes, and she decided, that was a marvelous feeling. She felt powerful. She felt in deed, she was her mother’s daughter. She would follow her own path, she would bow to no one. And they will look at her like this, from now on. She had nothing to fear, she had her powers, and she managed to get this even without barely use them. She will be fine. No one could stop her if they tried. And she marched, back to the Walrus, with pride and her chin up, covered in blood. It was the first time, but it won’t be the last.

When they cleaned up themselves a bit (she had to change her full clothing since she was soaked in other man’s blood) the Captain congratulated them for their work. Everyone cheered and celebrated, and she noticed Billy following her with a concerned look. He approached her shortly after.

-Margaret… are you alright?- he asked, looking carefully at her.

-I am- she nodded- thanks for asking- she gave him a little smile. He frowned a little. –I can see you are worried, what is it?- she wondered.

-Well… It’s just… I’m sorry you have been through such a situation. All that blood and… well… killing a man… It’s… I’m just worried on how this can turn out for you; after all I am responsible for it.- he looked at her dubious.

-It would happened sooner or later, this is a pirate ship, I knew where I was getting into- she put down plainly- Don’t worry about it, Billy- he looked at her for a while but then he nodded. –I appreciate your concern, though.- she assured. He smiled at this.

-Well, it’s what I do- he mumbled.

-And you are respected for it, I see how the men talk about you. They trust you. And so do I- she told him. – And I would say, at this point, you have my permission to call me Maggie. Margaret still feels too formal, and I want to be part of the crew, properly.- she explained. He slowly nodded.

-I had a sister called Maggie once- he said out of the sudden. He didn´t expected to say that, but he felt confident to open up to her since she was a good listener.

-What happened?- she wanted to know.

-I don’t know… I was taken by the Navy and… she and my other siblings stayed. I haven’t heard from her or the others ever since. – he sighed.

-I am so sorry to hear that- she looked at him with sympathy. – I had a brother once. He was elder than I was and…- she fought with the memories in her head, about the plague, the end of the world and how his brother needed to be killed, then raised then killed again for the good of the world. He had been himself for his last minutes of life. How they have cried him, her mother and herself. Even John Alden, his father.- We had a different father. He… was sent away, so I didn’t know him very well but… we lost him. To the pox.- she said with a sad look.

-Sorry to hear- he said. She nodded. They remained in silence for a while. – Would you like to join me and the lads for some celebration?- he offered her. – It would do no good to be alone right now.

-Yes, I would like that- she cleaned a tear she hadn’t noticed on her cheek and walked with him.

They singed and played instruments and clapped and drank. It was nice, actually. After some doubt, Logan asked her for a dance and they were cheered by the others. Soon, others took courage to invite her too, she danced with Joshua, Howell, Gates and even Muldoon.

She drank a little rum an excused herself to have some rest, since Joji refused to dance with a little smile. She also tried with Billy but he excused himself by saying he would probably step on her feet. She looked at the stars reflected in the ocean as the music played behind her. The night was warm and cheered by the voices of the other men aboard. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

Suddenly, she felt the air thick. She blamed the heat for that. But there was more. She turned. The music, something about the music changed… and as she saw the men dancing the scene changed, there were people dancing around, but there were no man. She was in the middle of the woods. Salem’s woods, she recognized. The air was cold and wet, the leaves scratched on her bare feet. And there were a large meeting of the coven. She recognized some, like the elders, or Tituba and her mother, others she have never seen. All of them were looking at her. All of them had welcoming smiles.

_“Come closer, child, you are a witch of your own right now. We are the Essex. Our legacy lives within you. Take care of it.” _She heard the elders say.

Then the image changed, and she saw all the members that previously stood before her dying. Her blood spilled. Burned, drowned, hanged, until none of them remained. She felt horrified but she couldn’t look away. Then, it was all gone. She felt the warm air of the Bahamas blowing through her hair, the laughter of her crewmates and the smell of fire and rum.

-Are you alright?- Logan called from the little group she parted from.

-Yes- she tried to sound convincing.- I think I should have some rest, that’s all- she smiled. She saw Logan nodding and carrying the conversation he had.

She walked to her hammock lost in her thoughts. She had been fully initiated, now the blood baptism was complete. She didn’t expect the visit, since she was the only living one, but she knew well, magic works in mysterious ways sometimes. And when that ways imply a coven, things are not simple. She thought about the last image they show her. She wondered what they wanted to transmit to her. Was it a warning? An omen? A reminder? They wanted her to avenge them? Or just telling her that she was on her own, that she no longer enjoyed the protection of a coven? She would figure it out, eventually. Or at least, she hopped so.


	10. Mrs. Barlow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you to meet someone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I know it's long since I don't post, I hope you are still on board with the story.   
Here it is another chapter, very soft, very fluffy. I hope you like it and thank you for reading! <3

The morning after, she was requested on the Capitan quarters. She figured it might had something to do with the fight, some kind of scolding, but it was far from that. Apparently, her father wanted to do some introductions to her. This was a good thing actually. But “_I would like you to meet someone”_ was too vague. And he was not a vague man. Not at all.

-Who are we talking about?- she wanted to know. – A partner in business?- she secretly wished it wasn’t Captain Vane, since they already met and Gates seemed not to inform Flint about it.

-A partner, indeed. But a different kind- he gave her a little smile.- You’ll see, after your mother there were others…- he made a pause, ordering his thoughts- and one of them followed me here, to this new life I built- he put down.

-Oh. I see- Margaret let go some air of her lungs she didn’t know she was holding on the first place.-Does she know… about me?- she wondered, not knowing what to expect.

-She does- he nodded- she is expecting us when we get to shore, so there will be a formal introduction- he explained. Margaret opened her mouth to ask, but he was quickly to add- I don’t want to hide you from her, even if you are a secret here for now. I don’t want you to be a secret forever- he assured, a soft smile.

Margaret smiled to his words, thankful for them. This new turn of events was something she would found more familiar than her life on board. How would it develop? Only time would tell.

* * *

They walked through the path that lead to a little farm, silence between them. She was a bit unsure what to expect. This seemed a great deal to him, she didn’t want to bother him with questions, but she was curious. She flattened the front part of her skirts, not knowing what to do with her hands.

-You will be alright- he said, looking at her, a smile on his face. He didn’t smile much when they were on the ship, it was nice to see him doing so. She smiled back.

-I’m nervous- she confessed.

-What for?- he inquired.

-Well, out of the blue you have a daughter. That is not very common. Or pleasant. She might be… upset for my very existence- she explained. He shook his head.

-I told her right away after we arrive to shore, after you told me. She was actually curious about you. I will add, she suggested this reunion on the first place, so you are alright- he said, amusement shining on his blue eyes.

-Oh- she nodded. They were getting closer.- Should I call her Mrs. Barlow? Would that be alright?- she asked. – I mean, it’s her surname, I know is the proper thing to do, but… - she started.

-It will be alright, I promise- he assured, a hand on her shoulder as they reached the front door. –Ready?- he wanted to know.

-As ready as one can be, I guess- she smiled. He chuckled at this and knocked.

The door opened straight away, revealing an elegant woman. Her dark hair was gathered in a bun, she had a homely dress and a welcoming smile.

-Welcome, come in, please. I’m Miranda Barlow- she introduced herself.

-Margaret Sib… McGraw, nice to meet you, Mrs. Barlow- she said with a bow. Her father watched amused. Then she became conscious of the circumstance. – Oh, it’s the habit, forgive me, Mrs. Barlow, I meant no derision- she said, worry palpable on her voice. Mrs. Barlow smile got wider.

-No worries dear, I can assure it’s not the case, please, seat, the tea won’t take long- she led them to the kitchen and went to find a teapot. Margaret gave a serious stare to her father that tried and failed not to give her an amused look.

-It’s alright to have manners, I bet she misses that- he said lightly. She sighed, mortified, and he laughed at her. She threw a swat at him, but he was out of her reach. He laughed harder.

-What it is that very amusing?- Mrs. Barlow wanted to know, putting some water on the stove.

-My manners, apparently- Margaret pouted.

-You will do good in learning some, dear, the sea has made a savage of you, let me tell you- she told him, making him stop to laugh and looked a bit surprised. She gave Margaret a wink, and now she was the one laughing a bit.

-Oh, I see how this works- he pretended to be offended.

-She was nervous, give her a break.- she spoke, like Margaret wasn’t there listening.- Now dear- she turned to her- do tell, how is being your experience here so far? Are those men behaving themselves?- she wanted to know.

-I think they are now- Margaret nodded, the smile easily coming to her face to Mrs. Barlow tone.

-There were some reluctance at the beginning, but she proved herself- he explained, looking at Margaret fondly.

-Oh dear, these men can be unwelcoming at first, but you must always remember, they are just men- Mrs. Barlow told Margaret.

-I won’t forget it- she nodded, and her heart ached a bit noticing those words could easily be spoken by her mother. In fact, there were a resemblance between Mrs. Barlow and her. She noticed wetness on her eyes at the thought, making Mrs. Barlow frown.

-Are you feeling alright?- she leaned to her, her hand fast to reach Margaret’s. She put those thoughts away and blinked, hoping the tears will go away.

-Yes, I…- the teapot whistled, not giving her the chance to finish. She felt relieved and Mrs. Barlow went to the stove, not without throwing a look at her father, a kind of _“talk to her”_ that made her smile a bit.

-Are you sure you are alright?- he leaned to her, lowering his tone.

-Yes it’s just…- she sighed and leaned to him, not wanting to be heard- she remembers me of her- he frowned to this, not quite sure what she meant- my mother- she cleared out.

Recognition showed upon his face, his eyes softer now. James looked at her with compassion, and reached her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She swallowed her tears, feeling fragile, like she would break. He moved his chair closer to hers, to finally seat next to her, and surrounded her with his arms, carefully, pulling her closer and kissing the side of her head. Margaret told herself she wouldn’t cry and ruin everything, but she felt the tears already on her cheeks.

Miranda looked at the scene from the door frame and smiled, her heart weak to the man she have known for so long showing some weakness with that ease. She knew well he had a hard time opening up, even with her, after so many years, and seeing this made her happy. He looked at her with a little smile, that made hers grow. He mouthed it was okay, and she nodded in recognition. She saw the girl cleaning her tears with the back of her hand, finding her look and then opening her eyes in surprise.

-Oh, I’m so sorry. It is so silly really- Miss McGraw apologized quickly.

-It’s alright, dear, you can tell me if you want. Or not, I’m not here to judge you- she assured, giving her a comprehensive look. She saw her exchange looks with James and James making her a gesture, encouraging her.

-I… lost my mother. A while ago. And you… just reminded me of her being so welcoming- Margaret blushed a bit saying this out loud. – I’m sorry I don’t want to make a scene about this. Or bring her up, I…- she looked at Mrs. Barlow troubled.

Miranda put a sad smile, not alien to the politeness concerns behind all that, and not missing any of it.

-It is alright. James and I discussed this already, there is no reason for you to look so troubled- she spoke softly, pouring tea on the cups. – I am aware how this whole situation could be challenging- she smiled at a very confused young lady- but you should know, sooner than later, that Nassau is a different place, with different rules- she let her know. –There is no place for such concerns here- she explained.

Margaret nodded to this, a bit confused, her father’s hand on hers still.

-Besides, I don’t want you to see anything but a friend in me- Mrs. Barlow told her- this place can be wild and confusing, you’ll have a refuge here if you need it. I am not your mother, that is very clear, but still, I will take care of you if you want me to. If you let me- she offered as she looked at Flint. Tears threatened to cascade again, but Margaret swallowed them.

-That is so very generous of you, Mrs. Barlow. I can’t begin to tell you how much this means to me. I do thank you for your kind words- Margaret gave her a watery smile.

-Miranda- she told her, palming her free hand. Margaret frowned to this. – You can start by calling me Miranda- she smiled.- Now, drink up, while is still hot. I’ll do you good- she advised.

James looked at Miranda with fondness; she just made a gesture with her hand, like it was nothing. He felt he was a step closer to what he always wanted. A peaceful live on the countryside. It was a long way still, but he could foresee it now, as the conversation continued in a more relaxed way.


	11. He is gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is gone, and with him Margaret's joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It took me a while to write this because it was so very painful to portray. I'm sorry about all the angst, but it is necessary. Billy is not gone, of course, but Margaret doesn't know this, nor the others. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

There was a fuss on the deck. Many men around the railing. Flint was telling them something.

Margaret approached, frowning.

-What happened? - she wanted to know. Then there was silence. It felt wrong. She looked around. Two men looked away.

-Bones fell off. A wave took him- De Groot finally spoke.

She looked at De Groot, blankly. Then at the railing, near the rigging. She stared, paralyzed in fear, processing what she was told. No. No no no no no. It couldn’t be. Billy. He had sailed most of his life. He knew what he was doing. He… She was with him that very morning. The men were singing and he was singing too. He taught her the letters of a sailor song. He was… she left him there. He told her they will talk by the end of his clock. And he was gone. The sea took him. It took him from her.

Warm tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at the rigging with confusion.

-BILLY!- she threw herself to the railing, looking down, half her body out of the ship. He fell, but he surely was near. -BILLY!- she called desperate. A pair of hands pull her back to the deck.

She turned to see Joshua with a sad look on his eyes, shaking his head.

-The lad is gone- he told her, hugging her. And she busted in tears, sobbing, on his arms. She screamed in agony, a pain deep inside of her. He palmed her back, trying to bring her comfort and she squeezed him a bit tighter, thankful.

Others came to pay their respects, giving her condolences. Mr. Gates looked just as sad as she was. They also hugged. He was a son to the man, she knew. They cried together. Flint approached, pay his respects, squeezed Margaret’s shoulder. She cried and cried and then felt numb and empty, looking at the sea with pure hatred, demanding internally that Billy was returned to her, effect immediately.

There was a funeral. She learned things about him she didn’t know. His name was William Manderly. He was very young when he came to the Walrus. These men, they saw him grow up. De Groot and Gates, even Flint. They had his sword in there, they were to throw it at the sea. And she couldn’t let them. The sea took enough of him. Not the sword. She took it from a very confused Mr. Irving. She had never used or touched a sword. Not that she needed to. But she wanted to keep it. The only thing left of him. She held the handles against her chest, protective.

-But we need to throw a thing of his, otherwise is bad luck- Mr. Irving tried to reason.

-Here is his flask instead – offered Mr. Gates.

-But…

-The lass has lost too much already. Let her be- Gates warned him. Mr. Irving nodded and the funeral carried on. Just a few words, but that was it.

Mr. Gates stood by her side the rest of it, holding her hand. She was most grateful for that.

* * *

She was aware, others keep an eye on her. Gates won’t leave her side. When he was gone, she always had someone. Logan, Joji, Howell, Joshua, Mouldoon, De Groot…. First days they even seated with her for dinner, trying that she ate something. Anything. She was tired. Everything was unbearably exhausting. She felt numb. It rained for days, and she knew is was her fault. But if she wept so the sky should. Billy deserved it.

She caught herself hoping to see him again for the morning, and then she remembered, and it was all hell again. She slept with his sword. The cold of the blade against her skin brought her some comfort. It was hard to explain.

Flint’s eyes often looked at her, concerned. He sometimes told her to join him for dinner and he would do much of the talking. She appreciated the effort, but she had too much sorrow inside to pretend, even for a bit. When this emptiness was going to leave her, she didn’t know. Or if it was going to go away at all.

-Margaret, you are barely sleeping. You can’t continue like this- her father told her after she finished all her broth. Even Silver’s food wasn’t so terrible. Just… grey. Like everything else. At least the pouring stopped. For now. She managed to control herself this week after her father made some inquiries about it.

-I’ll be fine- she whispered.

-You don’t look fine- he tried to make her look at him in the eyes.

-I am not fine- she said, her eyes watery.

\- My dear girl…- he reached her hand across the table. His hands were warm. Hers weren’t. She barely felt alive lately. – What can I do for you to feel better? – he wondered.

-You can’t- she said, honestly. – I know you try. I appreciate it. You are so nice and I… - she shook her head. – But he is not coming back…- she swallowed the hiccups that threatened to leave her throat. – And I will have to live with it-she looked at him.

He stood up and went to hug her tight to his chest.

-I know it hurts now. But you will get through this, my darling. This too shall pass- he whispered, kissing her head as she stained his shirt with her tears. – I had no idea… how much you cared for him – he said with solemnity. -How much you… loved him- he added. – But you will love again, you’ll see- he assured.

-What? - she looked up at him, a bit lost. 

-You have to admit, it’s easy to see…- he gave her a sad smile. – You were so in love- he caressed her cheek carefully, drying her tears.

-I was not- she told him.

-Margaret…

-No, it is not what you think, I swear… - he looked at her in confussion- he felt kin to me. Blood like- she explained, trying not to start sobbing. – A brother from a different mother- she assured.

-Oh- he frowned.

-You thought…?- she asked.

-Well… given your reaction… and how shortly you two meet…- he awkwardly explained.

-Father! - she complained, making him put the faintest of smile.

-I apologize for assuming…- he caressed her hair. – I can say that I rest assured a bit more to the knowledge…

-How dare you? Da!- she said with a pitch, making him chuckle.

-Sorry- he raised his hands, smiling a little to her reaction.

-So everybody assumed…?- she wanted to know.

-Probably- he nodded.

-That is where all the respects and condolences come from- she understood.

-I’m afraid so- he confessed.

-Good God- she whispered.

-In deed- he nodded again. -Mr. Gates…- he started asking.

-Knew it was nothing else but respect between us- she was fast to make clear.

-Huh. Good to know- he thought out loud.

-Sweet suffering Jesus, you people- she shook her head.

-You should try to sleep in here. I’ll take the sofa- he told her.

-But…

-You need some rest- he told her.

-I do. But I’m not sure if I should find it soon- she told him.

-Give it a try. For me- he requested. She sighed to this, nodding. There was no use in fighting any further. Everything else felt like a struggle already.

-I will- she promised.


	12. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loss, love, anger, compassion and secrets seeing the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry for the delay, this is a very long chapter, very challenging to write, so many things are happening, so many emotions to display. I hope the effort is worthy. Enjoy it and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! <3

_She wandered the cover, attending things here and there. The men were having a rest, some sang, some slept, some gathered and played cards. She looked at them distantly. De Groot and Gates were plucking others with their card games. They smiled and joked, amused. Gates offered his friend a cigar that he accepted, lighting it before giving to him. As the smoke ascended, they smiled, knowing that their prize, even when not huge, was worth the entertainment. She went back to her duties, but it was too late, Gates had noticed her wandering. _

_-Margaret! How is your card game?- he called. _

_-Inexistent?- she shrugged, making him laugh. _

_-Well, today is your lucky day then, we will sort that out- he smiled to her, making room for her and inviting her to the improvised table. _

_-Are you sure about that?- she frowned. – I had no use for card games in the past- she explained. _

_-You never know- Gates palmed the free seat between him and De Groot. _

_-Listen lass, we might be old dogs now, but if we teach you something, you listen. You’ll thank us later, yes? – De Groot exhaled the smoke from his cigar. _

_-Yes, sir- she nodded. _

_-Good lass, now, draw the cards and we’ll explain the game- the helmsman sounded satisfied with her answer. _

_It turned out that they were not just good, they were invincible. She learned multiple different games, some with more success than others. She even played a few rounds with the rest, not winning, but it was a good time, nonetheless. After some games, and in a more private note, Gates trusted her with some tips, useful, no doubt, but if they were by the rules or not, that was another story._

* * *

_-You know how to shoot?- Gates asked by her side. She didn’t heard him approach, but she was just lost in her thoughts, looking at the sea. _

_-You aim and pull the trigger- she simply responded. _

_-Well, that is not wrong, but there is more to it, I’m afraid- he chuckled. – Here, I’ll teach you- he made her a gesture to follow him. They went to a clear place on the cover, and he put a bottle on the rail before handing her a pistol. _

_-What are you two up to?- Logan wondered cheerfully. _

_-I’m teaching the lass how to shoot- Gates explained. _

_-Without your glasses?- Logan replied teasingly. _

_-Careful there, lad. I can put you on the clock for the whole day- he warned. Logan made a surrendering gesture and just stayed behind, watching. – Now, give it a try- he told Margaret. _

_-Just like that?- she questioned. He just made a inviting gesture and she sighed. _

_It was terrible. And the second, and the third. But he instructed her through it, with patience. After many tries, she managed to shoot the bottle and she jumped in joy. _

_-I did it!- she shouted, smiling. Gates was smiling too, a nostalgic look on his eyes and she couldn’t help but wonder if he taught Billy to shoot to. Then her smile was gone again. He noticed and palmed her arm. _

_-Let me show you how to set the gunpowder and the bullets properly- he spoke softly. She nodded and paid attention as he explained the process._

* * *

The memories of him played over and over in her head. Someone gave her the needle. The last stich should be on the nose, to prove he was really dead. She tried to approach the body but her hand started shivering. A sob travelled her lungs. She tried to stop her hands from moving, unsuccessfully.

-I can’t- she whispered. -I… can’t- she looked at De Groot, that was already approaching her.

-I’ll do it- he assured.

-You knew him better than me- she gave him a sad smile.

-It’s alright- he palmed her shoulder and she gave him the needle with a nod.

She joined the rest of the crew to watch as Hal Gates was thrown to the sea. She tried to swallow her sobs, but there was no use. She felt two hands on both arms. When she looked up Logan and Joji were looking at her, concerned, not very sure on how to proceed. She squeezed their hands, thankful, giving them a watery smile.

And then they had to return to their duties. She hadn’t been very occupied that day. She had gathered all she needed for doing another remedy for him, but it didn’t matter anymore. It was a tiny thing, but it bothered her. When her life became a loss after another?, she couldn’t help but wonder. She barely had people left now. The numbers narrowing each second passing. It was unsettling.

If she thought thoughtfully, blood has been spilled every step of the way here. Every step of her life, even as a child, without knowing it. Her past in Salem was no exempt of blood, even when she didn’t killed nobody directly. Maybe this was her punishment. Like a purgatory where she knew new people and grew to love them to lose them after. It was cruel.

She heard some steps behind her and turned to see her father, opening his arms to her. She ran to him, searching refuge on his embrace. She still had him. She was most grateful for it. She smiled faintly to the thought and hugged him tighter.

-I’m not going anywhere- he assured after feeling her anxiousness.

-They weren’t either. I just…- she sighed, placing her cheek on the leather of his jacket- be careful out there, will you, Dad?

-I will- he nodded and kissed her hair.

Neither of them realized that they were outside, on the deck, where everybody could see them. They didn’t realized either that many people stopped what they were doing to look at them. Flint did realize that Margaret called him “Dad” for the first time, and that made him happy, just a little. It was a welcome surprise after all the darkness he had to deal with all these weeks. She was like a bright light, in the middle of a very dark place, and he was most grateful to have her there.

He felt less like Flint and more like James when she was around, and perhaps… perhaps that meant soon Flint would shank in the sea as they moved to the farm with Miranda, finally a little peace. A family that found their way together.

When they break the hug the whole crew is looking. Margaret looks at him, not knowing what to do or say. He feels like the moment has come.

-For long you have known Miss Sibley as Mr. Howell’s right hand, but she is much more than that. Today, I share with you the news I discovered only months ago: there is flesh of my flesh in her. My only and beloved daughter, Margaret. - he declared. She looked around, a bit shy and the men murmured and then went back to their tasks.

-They didn’t sounded very excited- Margaret told him, a bit unsure.

-Well, they know you already, although I’ll bet there are some gossip already around you- he assured with a smile. She nodded.

-Thank you for that. I know it’s not very flattering for you. I knew you wanted to wait- she noticed.

-Nonsense, there is no use on hiding it anymore- he looked around, making her smile. – Besides, I don’t feel any shame about you. You are my daughter, and that makes me proud- his eyes softened.

-I’m so glad to hear that- she hugged him again, and he laughed a bit to that.

* * *

The crew’s attitude changed a bit towards her. They grew colder, somehow. She was a bit confused to this, not knowing what to expect. They didn’t trust her for being the Captain’s daughter? Whispers surrounded her wherever she went. It all come to a point where she would go to have dinner and the whole place got quiet when she entered. She frowned to this.

-What is happening? It’s still me. I haven’t changed- she spoke confused.

-But you are his daughter now- she didn’t quite recognized the voice.

-What it is so terrible about that?- she wanted to know.

-You haven’t heard?- a lean nervous man beside her frowned, approaching. Paul, she remembered.

-Nobody speaks to me, so I didn’t have the chance, no- she replied, curious.

-The rumor has it, Gates didn’t die because his heart failed- he lowered his tone.

-And what does the rumor says exactly about his death?- she wanted to know.

-They were talking, he and your father. And then he was dead…- he looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

-Are you suggesting…?- she was outraged for the insinuation.

-Bones had been sailing is whole life and he fell out of the sudden?- Edd joined the conversation. That resonated with her. She had that very same thought a million times.

-But what does Billy have to do with any of this?- she tried to understand.

-Oh, child, nobody told you who gave the alarm voice when he fell?- the thick man looked at her with pity on his eyes.

-She was down the decks, stitching me- Norman talked.

-So that devil got away with it- Ed said with disgust.

-You don’t know about that for sure- she felt dizzy at the thought.

-I’ll say you go and ask yourself, but maybe you’ll die in a convenient way after. Whatever it is just… be careful lass.- Norman spoke from behind Ed.

-I… if you excuse me…- she stood feeling more and more unsettled, but know she wanted to know.

They were doing accusations without proof, but they were serious. They believed this. But her father won’t do those terrible things. Of course, he had to maintain a reputation to his crew and to the rest of the world, but he wasn’t capable to do such things… Was he? He was all she had left.

She entered his cabin without knocking. He frowned to her sudden arrival.

-Are you alright?- he asked with a calmed voice. She looked at him. He was a refuge. He wouldn’t do such a thing. Not knowing what it would do to her. His beloved daughter, he called her. It was all false accusations. It had to be. -Margaret?- he stood to get where she was standing. She opened her arms and he hugged her. -What is it my child?- he looked at her with parental concern. The very one that George lacked. The one that John tried to emulate for her mother’s shake. But this one was real.

-I… I couldn’t had dinner today it was… too much- she started, her voice shaky.

-I have not much here, but I’ll find something- he turned.

-I’m not hungry- she added carefully.

-Alright then- he nodded. – What is it? You look… unsettled- he looked at her.

-There is gossip, indeed. But it is absurd.- she snorted.

-About?- he raised an eyebrow.

-You- she looked at him.

-If this is because someone has messed with you for your origins or said something about your mother...- he sighed.

-No- she shook her head. -They said you killed him- she looked at him. – Gates- she added a few moments later.

-He was old, his heart failed- he explained.

-He was with you- she pointed out.

-Yes, he was, we were talking, we started an argument and his heart couldn’t take it at some point- he offered.

-How?- she spoke softly.

-Well, sometimes people get altered during a discussion.

-He was on his hammock already when we saw him- Margaret thought out loud.

-He was a respected member of the crew, there was no need…- he started.- Wait do you believe those rumors?- he looked at her.

-I just… I don’t know what to believe- she admitted.

-It has been a long day, and a lot of losses, we will be at Nassau soon enough and we could have some decent rest in there- he said, understanding.

-It has… I still can’t get my head around Billy and now this…- she sighed.

-It will pass, you’ll see- he placed a hand on her shoulder. Just like Gates used to, like De Groot did that morning.

-Dad?

-Mmm?

-Who found out that Billy fell?- she wanted to know.

-De Groot, why?- he wanted to know.

She froze. She went back in time. It felt vivid. She saw every detail. She is under the decks. She is stitching Norman’s arm. The man is complaining. Not for her, it’s about a conversation he is having. Or an admonishment, more like. De Groot is there, lecturing him about knots and proper handling. Then they hear hubbub up and they go up to see. And he was gone.

-Why are you lying to me?- she spoke slowly.

-What are you talking about?- he sounded confused.

-De Groot was not there. He was down with me as I stitched one of the men on his clock, admonishing him.- she replied.

-Well, then someone else did- he shrugged.

-Where were you?- she narrowed her eyes.

-Are you accusing me of something?- he sounded hurt.

-I’m just asking.

-Why?

-Where were you?- she repeated.

-I was on the deck.

-Where on the deck?- she started to walk backwards.

-Margaret…- he reached her hand and then her need to know won her self-control.

She saw the dark of the night, the waves, and she saw his face. Their faces. Billy was there, and so was her father. She saw him falling, and then he saw him saying he fell. With all the naturality, like the seconds before never happened. Then the scene changed. The same cabin as now. Gates and Flint arguing. Gates tries to leave, but Flint attacks him. HE tried to defend, but before he could do something, there is a crack and his lifeless body fells to the ground. Flint is embracing the body and crying, saying he is sorry.

She is genuinely confused to this. All she could think is why. Why he would do this?

-Liar- she accuses with rage, tears already forming on her eyes. He had been comforting her the whole time, and he was the reason they were gone. She felt so sick at the thought.

-Let me explain- he looked at her with sorrow.

-What is your explanation for that?- she hissed. -Where you jealous? Is that it?

-I see why you can think that, but no

-Then what?- he sighed, defeated.

-It’s all getting to where is supposed to, and they were making things difficult- he explained.

-What are you talking about!?- she raised her tone, confused.

-The Urca- he worded.

-This… All this was… because of GOLD???- she yelled at the end.

-I have big plans for it and…

-You know what? I can’t do this anymore. It was gold when I told you about me and it is gold now, if all you care is gold, all for you, I resign to my share of it. I hope you enjoy it- she spitted.

-Margaret, wait- he sounded afflicted.

-You KNEW what their deaths would do to me of all people and still you didn’t care. You didn’t care for them or me or anyone else. Have you ever cared for everyone else truly?- she looked at him, disgusted and angry.

-I didn’t know it would be so bad- he tried to defend.

-Oh, you thought I would just forget about that- she roared.

-I didn’t meant it like that- he tried to approach her, but she recoiled.

-I’m leaving. When we arrive to Nassau, I’m not coming back here. I’m not staying here to see how you kill everyone that gets on your way- she announced.

-Maggie…- there was a beg on his eyes.

-Save it. I don’t care. I’m lucky to be your beloved daughter, besides everything, who knows where I would have ended otherwise- she said with poison before leaving.

* * *

She gathered her few belongings after that, rage still bubbling inside of her. When they got to shore, she just sneaked out, wandering through the streets, attracting some curious looks. Not that she cared, but she needed a place to stay, and she needed it soon. She felt her heart heavy now, not knowing where to go.

Then she remembered a place here, where she felt safe. And the person who made that possible. There was the possibility she refused, she was with her father after all, but it was worth the try. She led her steps to the road, knowing that without a horse and carrying out her things she might take long, but she didn’t care. She put Billy’s sword on her linen apron waist, held by the lace to her body. She managed to get Gates glasses before they were discarded. They felt heavy on her pocket, but she wanted to have something to remember him. Now she felt strange to this, knowing who killed him. Both of them. She felt guilty. Maybe if she didn’t appeared on their lives, nothing of this would have happened on the first place. And with the, tears started to not stop.

When she arrived to the farm night had already fallen. The lights were still on and she peeked out the window, to see Miranda playing the clavichord. It sounded good. She was talented. She smiled for a second. What if she told her to go away? What if she turned around now, and didn’t disturb this good woman? But again, who could she go to? She took a deep breath and knocked the door. The music stopped and Miranda didn’t took long to open, her features surprised and concerned.

-I’m sorry, I had nowhere else to go- Margaret started, trying to swallow the tears that started again to shed.

-Come in- Miranda nodded, offering her a hand. -What happened? Are you alright dear?- she sounded worried, examining her, probably looking for blood or wounds.

-I… it’s too long to explain now, but my father and I… we fought… I don’t want to come back to him after what I know now. I just… I can’t set sail and pretend that didn’t happen- Margaret said, not wanting to unsettle the woman.

-You want to talk about it?- Miranda asked after a few moments.

-I… don’t know. I assume you know what my father business is?- Margaret looked at her. She nodded.

-I… discovered that some of his intrigues within the ship led to the death of two of my friends. And he… he knew. He killed them. He said they got in his way… I’m angry and sad and scared. And…- she tried to dry her tears.- And I don’t know if I would be able to trust him again, to be honest- she confessed.

-Oh, sweetheart- Miranda came closer to held her on her arms, rubbing a hand on her back.

-Can I stay here for a while?- Margaret muffed against Miranda’s shoulder.

-As long as you need- Miranda nodded.

-What about my father?- the young woman wanted to know.

-He and I… we are not in the best terms now either. But don’t worry about that now.- Miranda looked at her in the eyes, a warm smile on her face. – I’ll prepare the guest room for you. Have you eaten at all?- she wondered.

-No- Margaret admitted.

-There is some stew on the stove, feel free to have a plate- she instructed, disappearing through the door.

* * *

He arrived to the tavern, and Miss Guthrie was there to greet him. She hugged him, happy for his return and she hugged her back, taking comfort in the fact someone was happy to see him.

-I’m glad you are here- she spoke. He appreciated those words. His hurt pride healed a bit to this.

-Let’s talk about business, shall we?- he told her, she nodded and took him upstairs. He didn’t miss the stare Vane gave him across the room.

After discussing his progress with Eleanor, he went down stairs to drink. Vane was waiting outside of her office, going in after him. He practically groaned at him when he passed by, but he couldn’t care less. He was not on the mood to figure out what was going through that man’s mind right now.

He drank a fair share. He wanted to wash his sins in that amber liquid, but he knew well, it was not that simple. He had a plan. But then he got a daughter. And now it seemed he had to choose which one it was more important. He didn’t think he had to choose, but here he was. He was so close…

He couldn’t get his mind away of the utter hurt showing on Margaret’s face. Her accusations and her rage. She didn’t just heard, she saw. She saw him doing those atrocious things. And she would never forgive him for it, he was certain.

He walked around, knowing he couldn’t go back to Miranda. He did wrong to her too. He was not good at this. Loving. All people he loved ended hurt by him. He wanted to make it right but it seemed something beyond him. He missed her. She was the voice of reason in all the chaos on his head. He missed her lips and her warmth and the fact he could be vulnerable around her. He leaned on a wall for a second.

He hoped he could make it right. He didn’t want to lose Miranda. He wanted to show her he was doing this for her too. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. She would blame the alcohol, and maybe she wouldn’t be wrong, but drunk or not, he loved her. Even if he didn’t tell her that often.

And now he had lost Margaret too. He was going to miss her. Maybe that was it. Maybe this was when he shank in the darkness completely and finally became Flint fully, not looking back.

He saw Eleanor drinking alone. She seemed sad for her own reasons. What was with this place? They were about to change things, both of them, and no one else could foresee what they did. The vision she had for the island was a dream come true. And he would help her get there. She approached him with watery eyes and he kissed her on the forehead.

He waited the whole night to fall sleep, knowing Mary would give him hell for this, but she didn’t show up. There was an unsettling calm, and that was even worse than the dead woman slapping his face once again. He almost wished she would. He deserved it.

When the sun rise, he was looking at the book Thomas gave him. His handwriting was there, he followed it with the fingertips. He tried to remember himself the reason why he was doing this, where everything started. He had to stick out with the plan.

Out of nowhere, Charles Vane jumped upon him with a knife. Maybe he could have foreseen this. If he was playing attention, that was. But he was so lost on the past… Now the other man was ready to kill him. He knew they were rivals, but that wasn’t enough for him to pounce on him and butcher him, was it? His survival instinct took over and stopped Vane from running him through. Barely. He punched him and they rolled through the floor. A gunshot was fired on the room and the stopped to see Eleanor holding a riffle.

-This is ridiculous- she looked at them, disappointed.

So that was it. That was why Vane wanted him out. He thought there was more than business between Guthrie and himself. He wanted to laugh at this, but the scene was still too fresh on his mind.

He left soon after, hoping the light of day was kinder in some way. He went to the docks, there was no signs of Margaret. Of course there weren’t. He smiled without humor. All he had done and he still had hope… He looked across the island. She probably had found shelter on Miranda’s farm. He couldn’t blame her for it. He told himself it was not too late. To go back, search for her, make amends. But the gold was there. And he had plans for it. He boarded the ship, hating himself for it. Maybe someday she would forgive him for this. But not today.

* * *

_-Am I dead?- he asked to the figure before him. She looked familiar, but he didn’t know her._

_-Your time hasn’t come yet, William. Live- her sweet voice spoke. _

He was back on the beach. He wished to go back. He wished he was dead. He wanted this suffering to stop. The sand was hot below him. The sun blinded him, and his skin was sore and tight. Who was that woman? He couldn’t help but wonder, but there were other things to be concerned about. His jailer was back. He poured water on the leather breastplate he was wearing. It burned. He screamed, but he didn’t say him a word. He got tired soon, although he suspected it was because the sun was too bright today and he went to find shelter on the shade.

He noticed the sand moving, steps approaching. He turned the head that way with difficulty, the sun blinding him.

-Billy??- a familiar voice called, and soon a pair of hands followed, shielding him from the sun.

-Maggie?- he blinked to see the smile of the young woman. He was sure this was an hallucination, but he was most grateful to his mind for this.

-You are alive!- she caressed his cheeks and tears rolling down her face, falling on his. It was a scarce relief, but his battered skin would take anything at this point.

-Not for long- he spoke with effort. She put his head on her lap and hid the sun behind her.-Seems the Navy got me once again- he gave her a sad smile. She started to undo his ties. -He will notice- he told her.

-Then I will loose them just a bit. You have to scape. You have to live. Please- she begged.

-He will see you- he was concerned about what that beast would do to her.

-I don’t care- she declared, only to lay down and try to hug him.

When he blinked she was gone. It was an illusion. It was short, but even so, he was thankful it was her and not the horrible things he had to endure in the past. He stretched his arm to discover the ropes were loosen a bit. Well, he could work with that.

* * *

She woke up agitated. She had been crying on her sleep. It was just a dream. She closed her eyes, disappointed. Why her mind was so cruel? Making her dream he was still here, giving her hope when there was none. She turned to look at his sword, sustained on the side of her chair. She had fell sleep without noticing. She was so exhausted and full after lunch, and the heat didn’t help.

The sun was shining bright through the window. She lift up a hand to protect her eyes from it. She noticed a light dust falling from it, but when she examined it closer she realized it was not dust, but sand. Sand that was miles from where she was standing. Sand that was still hot. She stood up abruptly, making more noise than she intended. Then… it wasn’t a dream? He was…. He was alive. She looked at her hand, still overwhelmed by the discovery.

-Oh I see you are awake. Good. Help me sort things out, we will have visit soon- Miranda talked from the door frame. – Here- she offered her a handkerchief and helped her clean her hands. – We want to give a good impression- she teased with a amused smile.

-Yes… thank you- Margaret smiled faintly, following her to the kitchen, her mind miles from there.


	13. Safe Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaret feels at peace under Miranda's care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So here is another chapter. After the mix of emotions of the previous one, this is more relaxed. Enjoy! <3

Days passed peacefully in the farm. Almost normal. There was tranquility there, and that was something Margaret hasn’t had for a lifetime. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt safe like this. Miranda was nothing but sweet and supportive and it was not hard to leave all behind her after the first couple of days.

Of course, the revelation of Billy being alive hit her, but she soon realized there was not much she could do about it. At least for now. She wouldn’t tell anyone what she discovered, but she couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever get back to Nassau, or if he would run away and don’t look back. She wouldn’t blame him. They used to go to the city once a week for the market, and she could learn if he arrived from there. He wasn’t exactly a discrete figure to hide.

She tried to contact him without success. That had her very frustrated. She, for first time in months, pulled out her dress her Book of Shadows, hoping to find something of use there. She discovered the Book had grown since last time she consulted it. A lot of new pages, with different spells and rituals that she hadn’t put there. She recognized some of the handwriting, but other it was unknown. There were really ancient kinds of magic there. Maybe this was the Essex legacy, that they gave to her. So, their ways lived with her. She was glad for the gift, but none of these helped her contact Billy, the only thing she wanted now. She sighed and closed the book, putting it back to its hiding on her skirts.

She prepared for the day ahead. They had work to do. The garden needed to be taken care for. Miranda took her outside after making sure she had a proper hat to protect her head from the sun. The orchard was modest, but she took care of it with regularity.

-Have you worked on the land before?- she asked the young woman.

-I am afraid I have never got my hands dirty in that way- she seemed a bit ashamed.

-Well, it’s never too late to learn- Miranda encouraged, lending her a tool. She took it with a smile and imitated her moves. She gave her a few instructions and watched her work. She was efficient. She started working too, enjoying the breeze and the sun on her cheeks. They had a light conversation, here and there, and Miranda thought she could get used to have some company around. It was definitely nice.

-Miranda- Margaret called. It did cost a bit to get her out of the Mrs. Barlow, she was happy they got there. She looked at her, waiting for some questions about gardening.

-What is it, dear?- she told her, passing a hand across her own forehead.

-Thank you for letting me stay here with you. I know I arrived in the middle of the night, I did not warned you, I just knocked and you let me in I…- she looked at her hands.- I just wanted you to know that I am not an ungrateful person, I was just too overwhelmed. I did not want to burst that way into your daily life- she clarified, looking at her. Miranda felt so much tenderness towards her. She knew very well what was like to have to deal with James frustrations and tribulations, she couldn’t blame her for running away. She was happy to be able to help her.

-It is no bothering at all, love. My home is your home.- she gave her a calming smile.

-Thank you- she smiled back. Miranda nodded. Margaret doubted- Would it be a problem? When my father returns from the sea?- she wanted to know- I do not want to put you in an uncomfortable position with him- she worried.

-I will deal with your father. But do not worry now, all you need to know is that you are safe here, and that whatever happens with your father, you are always welcome under my roof- Miranda assured. Margaret breathed easily at those words.

-I appreciate it- she nodded, going back to work.

They worked in a comfortable silence, for a while. Until a boy stood at the other side of the orchard. Miranda recognize him as the one who called her “witch” and a pinch of concern crossed her stomach.

-Hello there- Margaret greeted, unaware. The boy just stared at her, in silence. She stared back at him, and end up frowning. Then the boy threw a rock at her. But instead hitting her, she caught it with her hand, making the boy open his eyes wide. She stood up to walk towards him. Miranda did not understand what was going on.

-Do you go around throwing rocks at people? Now that is not nice, is it?- Margaret confronted the boy. –Oh, sorry were you going to say something?- she told him. The boy fought to say the word, but just mumbled instead.- What was that? I didn’t hear you there- Margaret told him calmed. He just stared at her. He tried again, but it was but a whisper. –You shouldn’t go around throwing rocks and accusing people of things. It is not polite. In fact, that can be dangerous, you know?- she crouched to be at his height. – Especially if you are going to accuse people of being a witch. You see, you can call that a thousand people, and they might be innocent. Or worse, you can cross an actual witch- she explained, pulling another rock out of his pocket, before his terrorized gaze- and then, well… may God have mercy upon you, child- she grabbed his chin sweetly and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. After this the boy turned around and run like the devil chased him. Miranda was astonished.

-What…?- she frowned.

-I am tired to put the other cheek- Margaret explained.- Worry not, as we speak he is forgetting all, but the idea of keeping out of here will remain in that little head.

Miranda behold her in silence for a few seconds.

-Disturbing. But deserved, I guess. He was just a boy- she told her.

-But boys grow up to men. That is why I let him go with a warning- Margaret brushed some dust from her dress. – I had no intention to alarm you- she speaks to her, concern shining on her gaze.- Father told you about me. Everything, I assume? If the answer is not that is not the way I wanted you to find out- she started.

-He did- Miranda assured- It’s just… knowing the theory and seeing it with my own eyes… are two different things, I suppose- she told her.

-You have absolute nothing to fear from me, I swear. I just wanted to protect you.- she sounds somehow sad, and she wonders if she has been rejected before, for this. And even when she still feels unsettled for this scene, she just wants to hold her and tell her it’s alright.

-I know- she says, softly. And she tends her hands to her. She approaches, quick, hopping she is not angry. –And I appreciate it- she smiles. And it is honest, and she just nods and squeezes her hand.

* * *

The sunset bathed them through the windows of the living room. Margaret seated by the window, enjoying the rays of the sun as she brushed her hair. She felt a gentle pair of hands on hers.

-May I?- Miranda asked softly. She smiled at her and nodded, giving her the brush.

They shared a comfortable silence for long. Margaret closed her eyes to the sensation of her hair being brushed by another, remembering of when her mother used to do it for her. She managed to make her feel safe in one of the most dangerous places in the world. And she felt safe here again. She couldn’t help but wonder how much the peace would last this time.

-Miranda?

-Hmmm?

-You know my father better than I do… why…?

-Is he the way he is?- she completed, with a smile on her lips.

-Yes.

-Well… James is a complicated person. But all things have an explanation. He wasn’t always like this. Believe it or not he once was a dreamy young officer of the Royal Navy- she said with a chuckle, remembering the first time she knew him.

-So I’ve been told- Margaret nodded. – How a Lieutenant of the Royal Navy becomes Nassau’s most infamous pirate?- Margaret turned to look at Miranda with curiosity. Miranda ceased the brush to seat by her side.

-That, darling, is a story that doesn’t belong to me. I’m afraid is not my place to tell you. At least not all of it- she gave her a sad smile.- You’ll have to ask him if you want answers.

-May I ask… what’s your story, instead?- Margaret said softly.

-Mine?- Miranda was surprised for that turn of the events. She never felt an important piece of the puzzle. Not that anyone came wondering unless on how she was related to him. But that was not quite what Margaret asked. – I’m afraid is not as exciting. I’m not out there raiding the seas.- she said with humor.

-You could- Margaret noted. Miranda laughed at this.

-Could I? How many of us have you seen on a ship?- she looked at the young woman with jest.

-I’ve seen a woman. She is in Vane’s crew. Her name is Anne Bonny for what I’ve heard- Margaret assured.

-I’m not suited for that kind of life- Miranda shook her head.

-We are losing track here. This was about you- Margaret pointed out.

-Well… I once lived in London. I was married to a Lord, no less. I had a comfortable life, you could say- she explained.

-How …?

-Did I end up here?- Miranda smiled, amused.

-Well… I wasn’t going to put it like that but… -Margaret nodded.

-I met you father. We become lovers. There is more to it but as for me, this is as far as I could tell you. Then something happened. And we had to leave London- she said cryptically.

-Your husband found out and tried to apprehend you both?- Margaret completed.

-No

-Tried to apprehend him, then? – she tried again.

-No

-Did he… treat you badly?- Margaret looked at Miranda with a shrunken heart.

-Nothing of that. My husband, he was a decent man. And I loved him.- Miranda gave her a nostalgic smile.

-Then I don’t quite understand- Margaret frowned.

-You will, someday- Miranda promised, caressing Margaret’s hair. She leaned on her a bit and they ended up hugged, looking at the last rays of sun disappear from the sky.

-Will you be able to forgive my father for whatever he did to you?- Margaret asked, after a while.

-Possibly- Miranda nodded. -Will you?

-I don’t know- Margaret said with honesty.

-To do so or not is always your choice, don’t forget it- Miranda reminded her.

-How do you do it?- Margaret wanted to know.

-It’s about balance. You put things on a scale and decide which one weight more for you. It is not easy, most of the time. Specially with him.- Miranda confessed.

-But you love him anyway- Margaret added for her.

-I’m afraid I do, yes- Miranda smiled faintly.

-You think he loves me?- Margaret whispered, so low she was afraid Miranda didn’t heard her in the first place.

-Oh dear, don’t say that!- her embrace on her tightened, hugging her. – I know he does. I’ve seen him with you. You are precious to him.- Miranda assured.

-Not more precious than a bunch of gold- Margaret couldn’t help but saying.

-He will come to his senses eventually- Miranda sighed.

-How do you know?

-I’ve been there before. Experience- Miranda looked tired all the sudden. She made a gesture to get up and light candles, but Margaret wave her fingers and the candles lighted themselves. -Well, that is handy- Miranda smiled.

-It is- Margaret nodded.

-He will come back. Then we could talk. I think you both need it. I think he will miss you there.- she assured. -And you can ask him about everything. The whole story.- she promised. -Until then, we will rest.


End file.
